Be Real
by IHearVoices
Summary: Basically, Bulma's a JD in Ju-V, and the only way for her to get out if to get adopted. Slowly, the truth unflods about B's past-one that isn't of your average JD! Poor summary, and you probably don't know what a JD is, so rr and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Be Real  
  
Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned DBZ, I wouldn't be sitting at home typing away on an old, out-dated 1999 Microsoft Word and wearing an old ragged pair of jeans and a baggy band shirt. I'd have the most updated, cool computer EVER; the body of a Victoria Secret model (personal trainers; duh), and-oh, well, the clothes never really change.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE *****PLEASE READ*******:  
A JD is a Juvenile Delinquent. Ju-V is a jail for kids under eighteen; it's an abbreviation, but I can't remember the whole word. A Social Worker is someone who takes care of orphans and figures out which foster home you go to, or if your dad were beating you or something you'd tell them. Basically, they're the police for kids, to make sure they have a nice, stable home and the stuff you need. Okay-now on to the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, hold on, all I have to do is legally become these rich people's kid and I'm out?"  
  
"Yes. All you have to do is sign the papers and you're home free."  
  
The Social Worker and the teenage delinquent sat across a black metal table from each other in a vast, empty room used by tenants in the local Ju-V and outsiders to have a privet conversation-which was supervised constantly by police officers, mind you.  
  
The Social Worker was primp and proper; her hair was up in a tight bun, her nose long and glasses perched on the rather skinny bridge of her nose.  
  
Her clipboard sat neatly in her lap with a pen in her bony hand, her legs neatly crossed. She wore a tan suit with a skirt just below her knees, and high heels that screamed, "I make you sound like a horse when you walk!"  
  
The delinquent, however, had blue, stringy hair that hung around her face with the rest of it pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was smudged with dirt, her arms more muscled than most girls her age, dirt under her fingernails, and her arms crossed, hiding her few scars and bruises and exposing her knobby, rough fingers and knuckles. She wore the required clothing in JV, which this year was a white tank top with a pair of navy- blue pants and a navy-blue long-sleeve shirt to go over the tank top. On the back of the navy-blue long-sleeve shirt were the numbers 11589, which was her tenant pin number. Honestly, all the tenants looked like mini mechanics, with their dirty bodies and ruffed clothing that was far too large for them.  
  
In short, the two were opposites; the worker, a respectable, refined woman; the delinquent, a rough, violent, conniving, dirty juvenile delinquent. In fact, they were only alike in one way: They were both female.  
  
The delinquent paused a moment, digging some of the dirt out of her nails.  
  
"I don't like it." she said suddenly.  
  
"Why not?" the Social worker asked, peering at the young girl. She had learned long ago that she (the JD) was a lot wiser than she let on, and she had to have something up her sleeve to not want to finally get out of Ju-V.  
  
The JD propped her feet up on the table and put her hands behind her head. Her face changed to 'here we go again', and she sighed.  
  
"First of all," she began, "you know I don't like rich people; second of all, I won't change my street name; and third of all, it's too risky."  
  
The older woman's mouth pursed and she replied a bit sharply, "Well here's your answer to all three: first, you need to get over it, you're too old and wise to bother yourself with hate for a class; second, if you don't change your street name, won't that just raise your chances of being found? And third, you're right, it is risky, but you can't hide out here for ever; your sentence will be up next year."  
  
The worker and the JD may have been different, but the worker had been the JD's only sense of the outside world since she was fifteen, and she had been put in Ju-V. Honestly, they were tight in a twisted sort of way.  
  
The JD sighed, and pulled her dirty, black, torn-up converse all-stars off the clean, shining black table.  
  
"I still don't feel right about it." she sighed.  
  
"What's there not to feel right about?" the worker asked, "The Briefs have been taking in kids for years as foster parents; now they've just decided to adopt a kid who needs a stable home. I'm telling you, if you go along with it, it'll be you who gets the pay check."  
  
"Pay check? What pay check?" the JD spat, crossing her rugged arms again.  
  
The Worker smirked a bit, and said, "The Briefs are one of the richest couples on Earth. Wouldn't you think you'd get some of the money? Not to mention inheritance."  
  
The JD leaned back, pushing the chair back on its two back legs and going back and forth, contemplating the situation.  
  
Then she began to nod, and she let the chair slam back down on the floor.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
___________________________  
  
Okay. That was the first chapter, so just review and tell me what you think. If I get the okay on it, I'll continue. Oh, and I didn't say names the whole time to keep it nice and secret. Why? How should I know? Not even I understand me.  
  
Thanks for reading, now review!  
  
Much Love,  
  
IHearVoices 


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty

Be Real  
  
Disclaimer: People of fanfiction, if I owned DBZ, I wouldn't have to save up for tickets to the next Warped Tour!  
  
Chapter 2- Dirty  
  
She walked down the hall again back to her bunk again, shoulders moving along with the rest of her body, and her baggy over shirt tied around her slim waist.  
  
To each side of her was a police officer, both ready to pounce and keep their young tenants under control and calm; namely her.  
  
Her stride was a proud one, one that said 'mess with me, and you'll be breathing out a tube for the rest of your life', and everyone seemed to heed that. In Ju-V, if you didn't have respect, then no one thought you needed to live. It was fight or be pummeled, basically, and it wasn't surprising. It was a teenage jail, with everyone from rapists, to murders, to joy riders and drugees.  
  
But in the midst of all that, there were those with vital connections. Having connections to anything was a treasured thing; not matter what it was. That was one reason she was the queen of Ju-V.  
  
She had every connection available, from extra portions at meals to how to smuggle in drugs. She was a master at knowing the right people, and using it to her own advantage. She may not be the strongest around, but you can be sure that if you messed with her, she was going to get revenge on you that hurt more than anything you could possibly to do her. It was another reason to be hesitant to leave Ju-V. Outside of Ju-V, she didn't have as much power; but really, she was quiet powerless. Yes, she did have her own connections outside the tall, concrete walls of the teenage prison, but not as many. In short, inside Ju-V, she was feared and respected, but outside, she wasn't half as well off.  
  
And she knew it.  
  
Passing by the cells, no one really paid attention to her. Most of those in their cells were guys, and were more interested in the TV, lifting weights or reading the latest Maxium magazine. The few girls there were sleeping, primping, or staring at the wall, contemplating the latest escape idea or how to kill themselves without anyone noticing.  
  
She smirked as she looked around at the pathetic fools around her. She was getting out of Ju-V, after two years, and they were going to rot here, and then rot some more in jail. To think, all she had to do was get adopted by the richest people in the world and change her name and she would be out, but most of the teens in her side of Ju-V were in for life-sentences.  
  
Ju-V was separated into three parts: those with minimal crimes, such as stealing; and those will large crimes, like killing and stalking. She, herself, was smack-dab in between the two; on the cell to the left of hers was a guy in for joy riding, and to the right was a guy in for drive- by-shooting. Coincidence? Yea, probably.  
  
"B, you need to pack for tomorrow. Bus leaves at eight sharp." The police officer to her right said, still holding on to her arm while the other one unlocked her cell.  
  
"Yea, yea, I hear ya boys." She replied lazily, as the officer holding her arm walked her inside the cell, and the other man held the door open.  
  
"Nighty-night, B, and don't cause any trouble, ya hear?" the blonde officer said, and winked as he and the other officer walked away.  
  
She scowled at them, watching them go, until one of the other tenants shouted, "What's this I hear about B-chan get'n out?"  
  
"Yea!" shouted another guy.  
  
The guy who had shouted first walked out of the shadows of his cell, and leaned forward, sliding his brown arms between the bars and leaning on the door of his cell.  
  
"Shut-up, Jack." She replied, and walked over to her bed. She sat down, leaning against the cinder-block wall, and started to read the latest 'Motor World' magazine.  
  
"Girl, did you just tell me to shut-up?" Jack snapped. He got this look in his eyes that was like, 'Who the hell does she think she is?'  
  
B put her magazine down on her lap, and stared straight at Jack.  
  
"Don't get mad at me Jack, just cause' you got a life sentence and I don't. You were the one who shot those guys, not me." She hissed. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the scraggly black boy in front of her, out- matching Jack's own glare.  
  
Jack 'humped' and stalked back to his bed and flopped down, pulling his blue ratty cap over his eyes.  
  
"Need to turn off the damn lights earlier.it's too damn late to stay up.." He murmured, as if nothing had happened.  
  
And that was how Jack did things; if he knew he was going to loose, he drew back casually and easily, as if it had never happened.  
  
"Bout' to say.." B murmured, and began reading her magazine again.  
  
The cell she sat and read it was dirty and grungy. It had one flat, twin bed, a toilet and sink marked off with a burgundy curtain, a small, old wooden desk with sketch paper, pencils and paints, and a stack of CDS and a small, old stereo, and pictures and posters that were hung up all over the walls; there was even a poster of ICP on the ceiling above her bed. Besides all that, there was a silver rack that jutted from the wall where clothes were hung.  
  
Over all, B had less than one-third of the possessions of the average person.  
  
And as for the name B-well, that's another story.  
  
*********** Well, that's done and over with...hope it was pretty good! Review! -IHearVoices 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Out

Chapter 3: Getting Out  
  
Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned DBZ, I'd at least have my own computer.  
  
The light burst through the windows at six in the morning, long before most of the tenants wanted to get up. So every morning usually sounded like this:  
  
"Geeze, where's blinds when you need them?"  
  
"Too bright.."  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Hey! You! Yea! You! Get us some blinds or something, you hear?"  
  
"Morning already? Geeze, when did I get to bed?"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Shimatta."  
  
"Son of a-"  
  
"SHUT-UP ALREADY!"  
  
And to all's surprise, B, who was usually grumbling along with them, was up and packing.  
  
She shoved her few belongings into an old graying black duffel bag, and zipped it up.  
  
"Hey, B, how come you already up and everyone's still moan'n?" the teenage boy in the cell next to hers asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes with the thin blanket covering the rest of his body still.  
  
"What can I say," she said, "I'm kind of excited to get out."  
  
Now with his eyes fully open, the boy smiled at her. "Hey, I'll see you there in three months."  
  
She smiled back. "I'll look you up, Mark."  
  
He nodded and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. B laughed at his face; his mouth all stretched out and his arms at odd angles.  
  
Mark was the joy rider, and was being released in three months, which was when he two years was up. He had scraggly brown hair that covered his eyebrows and would probably cover part of his light-green eyes in another week or so. It flipped out and curled naturally, and gave him the look of a skater-boy. His hands and wrists were bony and his knuckles hard; the hands of someone strong. The rest of him was flat and pretty tan since he always took off his shirt out in the yard during the day and fought with the rest of the guys. Needless to say, he was amazingly cute for a boy from Ju-V. He had been one of B's best friends during her two years; he had come three months before her, and had helped her learn how to get around.  
  
"Write, okay? I hardly remember what its like outside these cinder blocks." Mark said, smiling again and scratching the back of his curly brown head.  
  
"I will." B replied, and nodded earnestly. She had already written down his cell number, quarter number, and address of the Ju-V center just for the purpose. (To write to tenants in any kind of crime facility, you needed the numbers of their cell, quarter, and the name of that tenant to write them. Sometimes, it also requires their prisoner number; the number on the back of the tenant's shirts.)  
  
The bell rang and echoed around the cells for breakfast, and the doors automatically opened. The tenants walked out of their cells forming a small moving crowd, supervised by guards. B dropped her duffel bag, and moved into the crowd next to Mark.  
  
The cafeteria was bursting at the seams with quarter one tenants (B and Mark's quarter), as they all bustled about to dump used trays, find places to sit, and did everything else from throwing around a football to tossing apple sauce at each other.  
  
B and Mark sat side by side, talking and eating their breakfast of cafeteria-style eggs, pancakes, bacon, and rolls.  
  
The cafeteria had blue-and-white tiled floors and white cinder block walls and ceiling. You went through the lines like at school, except you didn't have to pay, and the workers that served you were as greasy as the ones at school. The only thing difference was how messy, dirty and grimy it was.  
  
B laughed as Mark messed around with his eggs, as if they were real aliens or something.  
  
"You know, B, someday these eggs are going to rise up and take over the world." He said with a sincere voice, but B could see the twinkle in his unusually colored mint-green eyes. His eyes were one of the things that interested B the most; his eyes were real, not contacts, yet he had these mint-green eyes, like the color of mint-chocolate ice cream.  
  
She smiled, and said, playing along, "Oh, yea, and the first thing they'll do is take over Ju-V, right?"  
  
"Yea. And they'll hire us for edible meals to help them." He added, "But once we realize their horrible intentions, we'll sacrifice our taste buds and eat them for the good of the world!" Then he took one, and ate it as if he was on Fear Factor and chewing up a worm. B laughed and elbowed her friend.  
  
The speakers on the walls screeched in warning, and everything grew silent, and movement stopped.  
  
"Can we have B, to the cafeteria doors, B." boomed the voice, and B looked sadly over at Mark.  
  
They hugged, and Mark patted her back.  
  
"It's gonna get awful lonely around this cinder-dump without ya, B."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Mark."  
  
Then, with one last sorrowful look, B got up and left to the sound of the other boys at the table 'ooo'ing at Mark's show of affection. Truth be told, the two were only best friend, not item material.  
  
"Shut-up, guys." he said, and then looked back at his leaving friend, as she walked to the two officers, who took hold of her arms, and led her out of the cafeteria.  
  
From there, B was shoved onto a flight to Japan, and then put on a two-hour subway ride. She arrived at the Briefs at two in the morning, and was quickly put in her new room without too many introductions. Of course, that was also the night that she found out about the requirement her social worker had never told her about to get adopted by the Briefs:  
  
"I have to be called BULMA?"  
  
"Well, yes, dear. B is simply a nickname type, and it's so boyish. And since no one knows your real name, we decided to name you in honor of your adoption. Didn't your social worker tell you?"  
  
"Obviously not." She grumbled, and then thought, 'in honor of my adoption?  
  
Geeze, what kind of twisted world did they live in?'  
  
_____________________________ Hi! Well, there's chapter 3- not much, I know-hope it was better than before, and faster (got ya STJA). Review, please! Much Love,  
IHearVoices 


	4. Chapter 4: Prince

Chapter 4-Prince  
  
Disclaimer: why do I have to keep repeating myself to you dysfunctional people? Look back at the other chapters if you want to read a disclaimer so bad!  
  
"Morning Dear!" chimed Mrs. Briefs, as she did every morning to all of her houseguests. "Rise and shine, honey!" She walked over to the balcony doors and shoved the drapes aside and beamed, looking up at the bright sun.  
  
"It can't be ready to go to breakfast already.." B mumbled in her sleep. She turned over in the covers and pulled them up over her head.  
  
"What's that dear?" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully as always, as she began moving about the room in opening the other drapes, letting in more light, much to B's annoyance.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna burn that bell if it comes on.." B murmured, curling into a ball, trying to block out the offending light.  
  
"Sweet heart, there's no bell!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, and giggled. "My, my, you are such a strange little girl!" B opened her eyes for the first time that morning, and looked around, wide- eyed at the beautiful room.  
  
"Holy crap!" she yelled and bolted up, hand running through her disheveled aqua hair, gazing around the luxurious room.  
  
It was a huge, rectangle room, as big as a living room. Okay, this is where you might need a piece of paper to draw this out, or if you're very visual, you can just imagine it; a rectangle room, with a door near the left wall, a bed against the left wall with a nightstand on one side. A dresser across from the door (to the right, but still on the left wall), and on the side right-wall (fifteen feet from the bed) is the door to the bathroom; on the upper wall (or right wall if you rotate the paper to the right), which has a window, then a balcony, and then two windows.  
  
Got it? Probably not, but if you did, you're good.  
  
Almost everything was white; the walls, the ceiling, the carpet, the bed spread.all except for the doors and drapes, which were light blue.  
  
Then B suddenly relaxed, and sat down, remembering what had happened. "Oh, yea.." She murmured, looking down at her lap with a hidden look of concern.  
  
"Well, now that you're finally up," Mrs. Briefs said jovially, as if nothing had happened, "Why don't you hop on downstairs for breakfast?"  
  
B looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow, which Mrs. Briefs also ignored. 'She's predictable. I don't like predictable people. They get annoying- fast.' She thought.  
  
Mrs. Briefs gasped, putting her hands on her cheeks almost comically "Oh! That's right!" She smiled wider than seemed humanly possible and burst out, "Oh, Bulma honey, while I was out shopping I got you the cutest pajamas! They'll be perfect for you to wear to breakfast-since you don't have any and it would be so.unladylike to go to a table with such a hansom young man just about your age there!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on! Hansom young man about my age?" B asked, suddenly interested in the hyperactive woman's words.  
  
"Why, yes! His name's Vegeta Ouji! Isn't that just so.so.oh, I don't know!" she exclaimed and pranced off to the wooden dresser. She pulled it open as if it was filled with some glorious wardrobe, when it was really only one pair of pajamas on a lone hanger.  
  
"Ouji? Doesn't that mean prince?"  
  
"Oh, does it? I suppose his name must be quiet royal then!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked, well, mostly danced her way back to B, and handed her a hanger with a pair of black pajamas with light-blue stars and moons, the same color as her hair and eyes.  
  
B had expected footy pajamas, so these were a big surprise. She took them from Mrs. Briefs, a look of utter surprise on her face. 'So maybe she's not so predictable.'  
  
Mrs. Briefs beamed, and said, "Oh, I knew you'd love them!" Then she pranced out of the room, leaving B to get out of her white prison t-shirt and into the surprisingly mature pajamas.  
  
So far, B had discovered that things weren't going to be normal, especially since she was supposed to be Bunny Briefs' kid and not go nuts. B had never been in a room as nice as the one she woke up in, and had only been in a house as nice as the one she gazed around at on the way to breakfast, and that was when she had gone to an old client's home.  
  
She walked down the halls, looking around at the clean, sharp house and into all the beautiful rooms in amazement. She had to keep saying to herself, "I'm going to live here now. This isn't a dream. I'm awake-and I'm going to live here. I've been adopted, and I'll never have to go back to Ju- V, to the streets. I live here." Well, maybe not that exactly every time, but something around that.  
  
She was still staring up at it all when she finally reached the kitchen, and was not looking around at the beautifully furnished chairs and sidings on the counter. She just couldn't get over how clean, and beautiful it was-  
  
"Do you find kitchens fascinating, or are you too dumb to know where you are?"  
  
B snapped out of her day dreaming, and her blue eyes zeroed in on the being that the comment had shot out of. She could tell right away who it was, from the handsomely chiseled face and black mane, to his rough hands and great abs.  
  
"You think you're funny, Mr. Vegeta Ouji? Or should I say prince?" she snapped back, "That is what Ouji means, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does, and I never thought I was funny." He said, and then added, "I don't make others laugh at my jokes."  
  
"Oh ha-ha, you're so philosophical." She replied, and perched up on a stool across from him. Her feet sat on the bars, and her hands griped the side of the round stool between her legs. This was how she sat on the pole that came across the side of the yard if there weren't any more chairs, except her knees would be up near her ears. She sat like this on the chair out of habit, since she used to sit like that on the poles to strengthen her leg and feet muscles, and help her balancing skills.  
  
Vegeta looked at the strange position B was on in, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I never knew ghetto girls sat on chairs in such a way." He commented. Her eyes shot back from looking at the refined cabinets that lined the kitchen to him, now burning with hate.  
  
B jumped up, and balled her hands into fists. No one messed with the hood kids-not ever!  
  
"Up yours, you refined piece of B.S." she snapped, pointed at him with a rigid finger, her eyes narrowed and burning.  
  
"What's B.S.?" he asked casually.  
  
"Why is your last name Prince?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you."  
  
"So knowing the origin of my last name will make it all better."  
  
"You're pushing it, rich-boy."  
  
"Low-class, b-otch."  
  
"Screwed up rich boy!"  
  
"Annoying money grubber!"  
  
B's face twisted in anger, and she shouted, "Boy, yo' momma so fat, she jumped on a rainbow and skittles popped out!"  
  
"Don't bring my mother into this!"  
  
"Oh yea? Well you momma so fat, she put on yellow and stood on the top of a hill at night, and people started wonder'n why the sun was already up!"  
  
Vegeta yelled in frustration, and shouted at her, "YOU HUMANS ARE THE WORST RACE EVER!"  
  
Then he stormed off without breakfast.  
  
B smirked and said, "Well, maybe not all rich-kids can take momma jokes.." But then she frowned, and let her legs hang down.  
  
"But what's with the human part?"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay, this story has probably won the 'curiously strange' award by now, but you'll get it later on. The plot thickens, my friends, so continue to read and review! And, I'm sorry this was a late update. I couldn't get on the computer!  
IHearVoices 


	5. Chapter 5: Listening

Chapter 5: Listening  
  
Disclaimer: dude, you're really stupid if you think I own DBZ. So you can go to the land of the evil bunny people if you feel like suing me for not writing it, for the millionth time.  
  
Not everyone always understands the power of small slip-ups, small words that you utter out or hear from others that don't fit the puzzle; but B did.  
  
After hearing Vegeta's human outburst, she had already decided Vegeta was no one to trust, and probably had something to hide.  
  
Vegeta, however, felt differently.  
  
Who was he to bother himself with some low-class, poor girl you just happened to be adopted by some deluded rich couple? None at all! She was of no use or interest of his there fore she wasn't a priority. And, unbeknownst of him, he would soon regret this quick notion.  
  
Both of them were opposites, her, on guard, and him, casual. They both, however, had to attend one thing daily: school.  
  
B wasn't accustomed to school, of course, since she had been in Ju-V for so long, but it was also the fact that she had only gone to school in America, and now she was in Japan.  
  
Yea, yea, school is school, right? Not-school was totally different in foreign countries! Like, for example, the uniforms.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Yes, you have to wear it-it's school code."  
  
"Dude, I haven't worn a skirt in forever! How am I supposed to remember how to even walk in it?"  
  
B and Dr. Briefs argued in her room, B clenching the hated dark-blue pleated skirt in her fist. B stood as if in a fight, and Dr. Briefs was calmly standing with his hands held behind his back.  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed, and began calmly, "Bulma, I know this may be a little hard at first-"  
  
B's face turned a little red, and she held the evil skirt above her head and shouted, "A LITTLE? Are you nuts? This is-this is-"  
  
"Totally hilarious."  
  
Both opponents (in B's point of view, anyway) looked over at the doorway to see Vegeta standing there, clearly enjoying himself as he watched the two squabble over a mere skirt.  
  
He was leaning against the door way casually, wearing his dark blue dress pants, brown dress shoes, and white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. (Okay, girls, this is when you begin to drool, since this pose is, well, quiet sexy, if I do say so myself as one straight female to another..)  
  
B glowered over at the annoying intruder, while Dr. Briefs calmly looked over, not really surprised at all.  
  
"And what do you find so amusing about this?" she demanded, still clenching the offending skirt, only a lot tighter.  
  
Vegeta smirked, happy to get a rise out of her, and said, "Oh, nothing, really, just that I'd never thought I'd see a female screaming about wearing a skirt that I find rather.well, nice on females. Usually they fight about the ugly ones."  
  
B clamed down a little, and then she blushed as she thought, 'Could he have just said I was pretty, in some twisted way?' Then she shook it off, and snapped, "Show's over. Now get lost!"  
  
His head cocked to the side (another very nice pose, ladies), and he asked innocently, "Why?"  
  
"Because. I have to get dressed." She said with a huff, and then looked over at Dr. Briefs and said, "Please excuse me."  
  
He nodded, happy to have gotten that over, and left, sliding past Vegeta. But Vegeta stood there a moment, and kept looking at her, his head still to the side.  
  
"I said, GET OUT!" she shouted at him, and he shook his head, as if to say, 'What a freak-show.'  
  
B then stomped over in a huff, and slammed the door with him still in the doorway (the door closes in), and he stumbled back, blinking.  
  
"So much for morning pleasantries."  
  
"Shut-up, Nappa."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
B poked her head out the door to the sidewalk, looking nervously around until she was satisfied that she was alone. There was no way she was going to let Vegeta catch her in this outfit, not if she could help it! If she was going to be put down by Vegeta as a low class, then she was going to walk around proud of it-and this uniform wasn't helping!  
  
It was a sailor-like outfit, with the blue pleated skirt with two white lines around the bottom, with a white t-shirt and a blue tied kerchief with two white lines around it. She also had baggy knee-high socks that overlapped over the heel of her brown leather shoes.  
  
But most annoying of all, the skirt was as short as the girl's wore their skirts in America, and B hadn't worn anything but baggy pants for two years.  
  
Talk about being uncomfortable!  
  
She inched out from behind the door, with the small, Japanese-style book bag, still glancing nervously around. She was so worried that she would bend over and her underwear would show, or that it might get tucked into her underwear! Or worse, what if it slipped off?  
  
Although that last idea seemed far-fetched, nothing seemed to far-fetched for the imagination of B at that moment.  
  
Finally satisfied that no one was really there, B let out a sigh-only to have her worries come true.  
  
"Oh, look at that skirt! Who would've thought some hood-girl would be wearing a school uniform?"  
  
B went rigid, and she burned red from embarrassment. She spun around, skirt spinning with her, to see the three other people living at Capsule Corp.; Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz, each one standing there with their blue dress pants and white wrinkled dress shirts and black dress shoes. Nappa and Radditz also wore their blue dress coat that went with their uniform with the school emblem on it, while Vegeta had his thrown over his shoulder, with his fingers holding it there.  
  
"Well, well, well." Radditz said, "Looks like the low-class just got a raise."  
  
"A raise? I don't think so." Vegeta said, his piercing black eyes looking the girl up and down, "Once a low-class, and always a low-class."  
  
The other two guys laughed, but never really left B's figure.  
  
B had taken special care that morning to get all of the dirt out from her pores and clean her hair, and that night had cleaned, cut and polished her nails. She stood at five foot six, one hundred and ten pounds, looking a lot better than the two boys had ever thought a low-class human could.  
  
Her hair was shiny and clean, up in a blue bow as navy-blue dark as the rest of her uniform and hanging to down around her shoulders, spiraling and twisting naturally, while some of her other shorter pieces of hair hung around her face. She was wearing make-up for the first time in her life (that she had borrowed from Mrs. Briefs, for the time being), with dark- blue eye shadow, mascara, deep, black eyeliner, a light gloss on her lips, and a bit of powder on her cheeks (note: she miraculously had no blemishes or zits-talk about miracles).  
  
Note: Don't think I am not a straight, I-like-only-guys girl from the rest of this part-but it is a bit from the boy's point of view, okay?  
  
Basically, the shirt perfectly framed her bosom and flat stomach, while the skirt swished about legs any girl would die for, the socks only made her legs look sexier than most boys would imagine.  
  
Of course, B could see the hungry eyes of the two boys, and only found it curiously disappointing that Vegeta wasn't involved in his friends' staring as well. It was like he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
  
B rolled her eyes, and declared, "Well I don't know about you two idiots, but I'm heading off to school." Then she spun around with a huff and began to walk off, giving all three of the boys the satisfaction of staring at her hind parts.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
B stood in the school office before the principal as he read over her record. He sighed and wiped his brow, and looked up at her with a slight annoyance.  
  
"All right. Obviously, you speak Japanese, and have to real citizenship, so you're able to go to school here." He began, and stood up, still holding the vanilla folder in his parched hand. "But I won't have any nonsense in this school, do you understand? This isn't some American public school, and it isn't some American jail, either. So I expect the best from you. Especially since I don't always hear such good things about Americans in the first place." His hands animated while he talked, and he looked not only at her but also around the office, and his glasses still perched on his bony nose.  
  
The Principal was hitting his fifties hard, with black short hair with white streaks in it, and a few wrinkles here and there. He had worked hard for the school he governed, and felt that an addition of a once inmate of an American jail would not help his rather good past years at this school. But he couldn't deny her the right to go; technically, she did pass the entrance exams*, could speak Japanese, and wasn't really a citizen of any country at all, so she had to be let in. There was simply no excuse to get her to even go somewhere else.  
  
//*-In Japan, you take an entrance exam to enter high school; but I'm flopping the school system around a bit, so I'm not sure when they get into high school, or how long it is, so I'm just putting in the normal American high school years and then college rule. //  
  
She nodded, and replied, "Sir, if it's my behavior you're worried about, I promise I won't do anything if I can help it."  
  
"No." He said, now looking at her alone, "You won't do anything wrong at all, or you'll be punished or expelled."  
  
She nodded, and thought, 'Well, doesn't he just put the 'pal' in principal?'  
  
"Now go. Here's a pass, and you're schedule." He said, and handed her two papers from his desk, and set the folder down.  
  
B bowed slightly, which was a Japanese custom of respect, and left quickly.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
B looked around, and slipped into her next classroom amongst the mostly black-haired heads.  
  
Everyone's head was lowered over their papers as they scribbled across papers with scratchy pencils and only a few looked up as she entered.  
  
Then she sat, and looked. It had always been a habit of hers to look around at where she was before she did anything else.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
B looked up at the teacher, who had already narrowed her eyes at her and had her lips pursed.  
  
"You're late."  
  
B rolled her eyes, and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I had to go talk to the Principal."  
  
"No excuses." The teacher declared, and stood up from her desk in the back.  
  
"I believe you are our new student, Miss Bulma Briefs. Please come to the front."  
  
B rolled her eyes again, expecting the 'why-don't-you-tell-about-yourself' routine.  
  
She got up and walked to the front, where the teacher began, "Now, I'd like you to state your name, last grade in foreign language, and how many languages you currently possess."  
  
B replied, just as the teacher had order, "B, A plus, and 4."  
  
The teacher eyed her, and said, "B is not a name, but I nickname. I will not stand for nicknames. Now what is your name?"  
  
"B." B answered, staring at the teacher as icily as she was to her. The teacher narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "What is your legal name?"  
  
"Bulma Briefs, ms."  
  
"What four languages do you speak?"  
  
"Japanese, English, Spanish, and German."  
  
The teacher touted, and said, "Well, well, well, maybe you Americans aren't such hooligans after all."  
  
"I have no citizenship to any country, ms."  
  
"I know that!" the teacher snapped, "and it's Ms. Ling to you, you Yankee filth! Now go sit!" She pointed her spindly, old finger to an old abandoned seat over to the side, and B walked over to it and proudly sat down.  
  
No one messed with the Hood-kids, and this lady wasn't going to trample her for being American at heart either.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
B walked around the cafeteria at lunch, and choose the table off to the side and sat down, watching everyone eat. She wasn't hungry, because in jail she didn't eat lunch until an hour later. Besides, just because she wasn't home or in jail she wasn't going to start eating junk and get big as a house, like some of the girls and guys around school were.  
  
She brushed some stray behind her ear, and looked around once more.  
  
"Boring," she murmured, and got up.  
  
Things in the library weren't much fun either. But if there was one thing B liked more than much anything else, it was reading. Books had always helped her escape from her life, from all the negatives that seemed to surround her, drown her. Even now adopted, she was still slowly drowning in two large negatives: loneliness, and homesickness. She almost wanted to keel over sometimes, but always kept her head held high. This life was only temporary; so why sweat the small time you have to deal with it?  
  
She scanned the books and took a few that she thought looked and sounded interesting, and glanced around at the people all around.  
  
She kneeled down at a shelf to grab a book when she heard an all-too familiar voice.  
  
"I can't believe this pathetic planet."  
  
'Radditz,' she thought, and stopped to listen.  
  
"I agree. They have no idea about our entire mission, even when it determines their own race's fate!"  
  
'Nappa!'  
  
They laughed, and B growled. Just what were those numb skulls up to?  
  
Then, on the way to stand up and unsuspicious get away, she pulled a klutz move.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
She had slammed her head on the top of the bookshelf, and Radditz and Nappa now looked down at the younger teenager in surprise.  
  
"Hey, guys, found any good books?" she said really quickly, standing up and brushing off her skirt.  
  
"Well, gotta go, lunch bell's almost over! Bye!" she said as casually as she could (which was awful), waved, and took off faster than any casual person ever would. And all the while, her mind was spinning with questions.  
  
Planet? A race's fate? A mission? Humans? Prince? What was going ON here?  
  
_______________________________________________ Well, chapter 5 is done, and I made it extra long because I love you guys so much! Well, uh, in the cool sense of the word. Not the romantic one. And, if you think Vegeta and his buddies have got something hidden-what till I post the next chapter!  
  
Messing Around as Always,  
  
IHearVoices 


	6. Chapter 6: Interruptions

Chapter 6- Interruption  
  
B's head was buzzing for the rest of the day. She couldn't believe that these boys-guys, teens, what ever you want to call them-might actually be aliens; but which where they?  
  
And that's where the deal seemed to blossom in her mind.  
  
"Ha! Is that all you've got?"  
  
Radditz and Nappa floated up in the middle of the gravity chamber, sparring. Nappa was picking himself off the floor, and wiping the blood from his mouth with his white glove.  
  
Since both of the boys were younger than they were in the DBZ era, they both wore boy suits like Vegeta's; Nappa's was red, and Radditz's was green.  
  
Radditz was floating high above his friend laughing. His ravenous hair was tied back in an elastic band, and his was smirking down at his fallen partner.  
  
"What happened to 'I will crush you, Radditz'?" Radditz mocked. Nappa growled, and stood up steadily, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his glove.  
  
"Mind if I join you boys? It looks like so much fun."  
  
The two looked over at B, who was standing in the doorway. She wore shorts and a bikini top, with her long hair up in two Japanese style buns with the extra hair hanging down (think sailor moon here, guys).  
  
Nappa laughed, and Radditz smirked.  
  
"Yes, and I suppose you could beat us both?" Radditz replied sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe, on one condition." She replied seriously, and stepped forward.  
  
"And what would that be?" Nappa asked.  
  
"No flying or floating." She replied, eyeing the two with her arms crossed.  
  
The two partners looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at her.  
  
"Fine, girl." Nappa replied, and stood up straight, while Radditz floated down.  
  
"All right." She said, and started moving around. She didn't even pay attention to the sexist comment directed toward her. Why should she, when she could rub their faces in it later?  
  
"What's that supposed to be?" Nappa snapped.  
  
"Capoeira; Brazilian art of fighting that uses all parts of the body in constant motion." She replied, and in the blink of an eye, slammed Nappa in the stomach with her elbow, and then got down on the floor and tripped them both by flipping her legs around almost like a break dancer. The two fell in surprise, and Radditz, being the healthier one of the two at the moment, got back up and tried to punch B, but she ducked and struck with her legs again. Then she made a side-like flipping motion, striking Radditz over and over, until he was struggling himself to get up.  
  
While the three weren't looking, Vegeta walked in, and leaned against the wall, watching. His eyes constantly moved, following the patterns of B's body as she moved about. She seemed to strike either Nappa or Radditz or both of them at the same time with every time she moved!  
  
"STOP!" Nappa cried out, and B did, after getting a safe distance away.  
  
The two stood, and when they did, looked like most of the hits they had taken had hardly hurt them at all, except for a few bruises.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, his eyes narrowed. No human, no matter how much training they've ever been through, should be that fast.  
  
"Is that the only art of fighting you know?" he asked, peering at her.  
  
"No." she replied, "Want to see another?" Then she put herself in the traditional position for tae-quean-do.  
  
"Sure." Radditz replied, and got into a sayian fighting position himself. Nappa, seeing that his partner wanted to fight B alone, went off to sit on the bench off to the side.  
  
"Hyooo.." B flipped her hand around, and waved him over.  
  
Radditz launched at her and cried out like a warrior in a great battle. They clashed arms, and B was the one to throw Radditz at the wall. Radditz only bounced off, fell on his face, and then got up slowly.  
  
But he was too slow.  
  
B came over and executed an attack where she would lean down on her knees, and swiftly spin her arms in a fan-like motion. (For all Tekkan players, she is using Xiaoyu's moves). Then she pulled off the knee-stabber attack by kicking Radditz multiple times still in the position for the move she had just done above, and before Radditz could begin to counter the repeated attack, she leaned farther down to where her face was looking down at the floor and then up, while pulling a fist forward to slam Radditz while he was still down in one fluid motion.  
  
Radditz was hit in a vital spot, his rib cage, and his eyes bugged and blood flew from his mouth as his body flew up (face up) from the punch, and before he could register which of his ribs was broken, B had jumped above him, flipped in the air, and was descending down on him feet first, one leg straight down and the other bended.  
  
Radditz cried out as her foot slammed into his already bruised chest, and more blood spurt from his mouth, and his eyes were still large, and his head tilted back from the force.  
  
Upon landing, B only stayed there for a few moments with her foot pressed into Radditz's chest, and then flipped up in the air again away from Radditz, sliding back on the clean floors, her knees bent, leaning down, her left arm straight up and the other with two fingers sliding on the floors while her sneakers screeched.  
  
Radditz slowly began to sit up, and he watched, amazed, as B bowed, and said, "We should do this again sometime, boys. It was fun."  
  
Then she quickly ran off.  
  
The three boys stared at each other, and scratched their heads in wonder, or, for Vegeta, just stared at the empty doorway in shock.  
  
B, now on her bedroom, smacked herself.  
  
"What was I thinking?" she scolded herself, "Now they think I'm suspicious! Now they think I'm hiding something! This isn't good.." She raved on and on.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had gotten so stupid and had let that happen! I mean she was smarter than that! She had planned it so differently.but over looked what the guys might've thought! Now, she had to figure out some other way to find out just what they were up to; to get close to them, and once she figured it out, slip it to the authorities.  
  
But she had to face the facts: Now not only was she on the guys' trail, but they were on hers, and it was a race to see who discovered the truth about whom first. Because if they found out about B, about her past, about the Project, she would never find out what their mission was.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Okay, so, not only is Vegeta and his buddies suspicious, but B has much to hide too!  
  
And how does B know about aliens? (See beginning)  
  
There's no one you can really trust in this story, is there?  
  
And even if you think you can trust a character, you wait.even Dr. Briefs is hiding a nasty little secret! (Now, now, you perverted minded people! Not nasty like that!)  
  
So read and review, and I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I can!  
  
-IHearVoices 


	7. Chapter 7: Home

Chapter 7: Home Again  
  
"I don't get it." Nappa said, scratching the back of his head. "Our scanners said this place was one hundred percent human!"  
  
The three were in Vegeta's room, Nappa sitting on the edge of his bed, Radditz tossing a baseball around, and Vegeta leaning against the wall. All of them were still in their school uniforms, sort of. Nappa had on his pants, but he had already ditched his shoes, socks, coat, and had his shirt unbuttoned in the top. Radditz and Vegeta only wore their navy-blue pants, since it was hot with the surprising heat wave that had come in, and they knew the girls totally dug their washboard abs. (Don't deny it, ladies)  
  
"But when we scanned it, we were still on Vegetasi, and Earth's years go by faster than Vegetasi's." Vegeta explained, "It would have been easy for anyone to get on Earth after we scanned it."  
  
"So how many years have gone by back home?" Radditz asked.  
  
"We've been here for about three months, so I'd say a month or so." Vegeta replied, "But that's only if we were to leave and arrive at this moment on Vegetasi."  
  
"Yea, yea, I know the scientific bull." Nappa growled, "What I don't get is why you're bothering yourself with that freak."  
  
"What makes you say she's a freak?" Radditz asked, turning the ball over in his fingers.  
  
"Because she looks human, but she sure as hell isn't with the speed and strength she has."  
  
"I say she's a half-breed."  
  
Nappa and Radditz looked at Vegeta with puzzled looks, and Vegeta explained, "That's why she looks human, but she's stronger than one. She got the genes for human phenotype, but then got the genes for alien strength."  
  
"How? Aren't alien genes recessive?"  
  
"No; their dominant. Based on the past mutant projects, alien genetic characteristics are dominant over weak race's genetic characteristics." Vegeta replied, "If B were to have two parents, one human and one alien, she could have easily acquired both sets."  
  
"No." Nappa replied, shaking his head, "there's only a few species that have both of those traits, and at that skill."  
  
"She could have trained."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine!" Radditz snapped, "It doesn't bother me about what she's up to-but what she knows! She saw us training, and she heard Nappa and me in the library! She's already suspicious. She knows we aren't human, and she probably thinks we aren't diplomats either!" He was clutching the baseball tightly with a scowl on his face. "You both call me an idiot, when I'm the only one focused on the real concern at hand!"  
  
Nappa lowered his heads slightly in a silent apology. Vegeta, however, wore a snarl on his face, and he growled, "You two what?"  
  
Nappa looked up and scowled at Radditz, and Radditz tried to hide his slight fear.  
  
"B overheard Nappa and I talking in the library."  
  
"What did she hear?"  
  
"Not much. We mention humans and the word mission, but that was about it."  
  
Vegeta relaxed a bit, but then replied, "Then we keep around the clock watch on her. I don't want her to know anything else. And-" He pointed his finger at the two threateningly, "No slip-ups."  
  
Then he left to train, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Thinks he knows this is his room?"  
  
"Naw. To angry to care."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"So.who's going to watch her tonight?"  
  
"I guess Vegeta is."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
B slammed her door, and stomped into her room. Again! She had been caught again! A girl-almost woman-of her experience couldn't get into that stupid secret lab Dr. Briefs has without one of his co-workers recognizing her! What did he do, give out little pocket-pictures of her Ju-V mug shots as a Christmas bonus last year?  
  
"I can't BELIEVE this!"  
  
"You can't believe what?"  
  
B looked over toward her balcony, and say a teenage boy standing there, one door open with the curtain flying, the other closed with him leaning against it.  
  
He had naturally spiky orange hair, green eyes, and the kind of smirk you'd see on the stupid characters in an anime movie. He wore torn-up jeans, a worn-out red t-shirt under a black zip-up jacket, and two gray winter gloves with the fingers torn off. His shoes were torn-up converses he had bought from a yard sale in the suburbs for two dollars.  
  
His name was Tama, and he was one of B's oldest friends. He kept smiling, and then said, "Long time no see B!" He stood up right, and held out his arms. "Can I get a hug from my favorite hustler?" B rolled her eyes, and walked into his arms, liking the warmth and friendship that seemed to surround them.  
  
Tama paused, and then said, "You know what I was just thinking?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder is girl cooties are real."  
  
B drew back and hit him playfully, and then said, "You always say the wrong things at the wrong time, you know that?"  
  
"Yes-it's such a horrible habit of mine." Tama said dramatically, in a woe- is-me pose, leaning back with his hand covering his eyes.  
  
B rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Anyway, "Tama said, quickly getting back into a normal stance, "If you don't like how I talk, why don't you go see if you like the way everyone else talks?"  
  
B sat down in the only chair in the room, the love seat that she had bought and put against the wall for reading, and eyed Tama curiously.  
  
"You know I'm not allowed."  
  
Tama sighed, ruffling his hair with a dirty hand, partly covered by a severed glove. "I knew you'd say that. Look, the guys sent me to come get you as soon as they heard you'd gotten out. We miss ya, dude!"  
  
"Miss me?" B replied, rather amused, "Even Mars?"  
  
"Even Mars. He says, and I quote, 'I miss my old' punching bag' end quote."  
  
B rolled her eyes for the millionth time. "That sounds like old' Mars."  
  
"Then let's go already!"  
  
"Fine; but if I get caught, I'm going to tell them you kidnapped me."  
  
"Oh, so I can go to Ju-V now?"  
  
"Well, the company is usually pretty good."  
  
"How's the food?"  
  
"The eggs tried to take over."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"I'm leaving." Radditz and Nappa looked up at Vegeta, surprised looks on their faces. They had been training, and hadn't seen Vegeta anywhere. They had wondered mildly where he had gone off to, but had later decided that he could take care of himself-besides, worrying was just another emotional weakness.  
  
Nappa, on the floor and bleeding again with Radditz standing above him as usual, looked at Vegeta, and said, "My Prince-I mean, Vegeta, where are you going?"  
  
Vegeta let the slip-up go, and said briskly, "I'm going to follow B tonight. You two stay here, and don't go to sleep until I get back, in case I lose her on the way back."  
  
"Yes sire." The two replied in union, only to have Vegeta's eyes narrow at them coldly.  
  
"You know your orders-including those about which to call me by. So obey them!" he snapped, and then was gone.  
  
B, after changing clothes, was on her way into her old home with Tama. She was now wearing a white tank top, red fighting gloves, jeans, and her old black converses from Ju-V. She had had those converses since before being arrested, and always wore them when she was allowed.  
  
Tama walked silently in front of her, but she hardly noticed. She was taking in the sights, sounds and smells of her old familiar surroundings. She swam in all of the good memories, until her mind began to float in those not so beautiful. Then she jerked herself back to reality, her last thought of a bad memory lingering in her mind, 'I failed, and then ran like a coward..'  
  
She frowned, and looked up at the sky, stopping for a moment. It was almost a full moon tonight. Closing her eyes and bathing herself in the moon's light, she slipped from reality again..  
  
"B!"  
  
B jolted back again, and looked bewildered at Tama. "Oh, sorry." she murmured, "Must've dozed off there.."  
  
Tama frowned, and then smiled. "We're almost there!" Tama ran out of excitement, and B smiled, running after him. She caught up with him, and then exclaimed, "First one back pays for the fries!"  
  
Tama laughed. "You're on!"  
  
The two raced to the small building looming in the distance, Vegeta following closely behind.  
  
He was utterly disgusted with the small neighborhood. It was not only filthy, but it was trashy, and had tinge of the smell of blood in the atmosphere. Never had he ever been in such a place, or had to. He was a Prince, royalty, so why should he venture in such ruins? He cursed his father for getting him into this mess, and continued to follow them at what he could call a very slow pace, as they sprinted ahead.  
  
Vegeta watched them slip into a building as filthily as the rest, but much more crowded. It was already loud, and yet a voice from a megaphone beamed from it as well. Confused, wondering why they would want to add to the already deafening noise (with his sensitive hearing, anyway), he continued forward, and entered the building.  
  
Tama beamed as he slammed his flush onto the rickety poker table. His green eyes sparkled and he laughed with the tone of a proud victor.  
  
"Ha-ha! Got ya' again!"  
  
Three other men sat around him at the table, grumbling and making gestures of defeat. They were Mars, Keiichi, and Lei. Each man-or teenager, if you were Mars or Keiichi-were from the ragged neighborhood, and this was simply a Saturday night ritual.  
  
Mars a black teenage boy with the body of a fit basketball player and freshly braided cornrows. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a burgundy t-shirt over top, with a hooded zip-up jacket over that. Mars was never seen without a toothpick twisting around as he moved his jaw, and this was no different. He had one in his mouth at the moment as he rubbed his head and growled at Tama, who had won the third poker game in a row.  
  
"Boy, you crack-head-carrot-top, you lucky you ain't living in my apartment building." He snapped.  
  
Keiichi rubbed sighed laying down his cards and putting his chin in his hands. "Now how am I supposed to pay rent?" he murmured.  
  
Keiichi had black hair as messy as Tama's, blue eyes, and hard knuckles. He had a slim, yet not too scrawny body, and wore clothes similar to Tama. Keiichi worked in a car repair shop, so he usually had grease or oil embedded in his fingernails, and his hands were rough and coarse.  
  
Lei leaned back, whistling sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm tell'n ya, Tama, you gonna make us dirt poor." Lei was a tanned Mexican, with short blown back, brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
He was the size of the average guy, but not as bony as Keiichi and Tama, and not as tall and lean as Mars. His hands were a bit softer, rounder, except for the dirty fingernails. He dressed a lot like everyone else around; dark, ragged clothing picked up from the local Salvation Army and thrift stores.  
  
B laughed, watching mildly as the three older men were beaten by the scrawny, seemingly dumber red-haired boy. Tama was barely sixteen, while Keiichi was eighteen, Mars was seventeen, and Lei was almost twenty-one. Tama and B had always been the youngest, and with B gone, Tama had been the youngest of the once four, now again five.  
  
Tama gathered up the cards with a swoop of his dirty hands, and began flipping and shuffling them around, getting ready for another round.  
  
He had already gladly shoved the money he had won into the pocket of his baggy pants, beaming all the way.  
  
B, however, never did like to gamble. She always watched, and laughed and smiled at the four men and/or young adults.  
  
"Ready for another rou-"  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered, and a voice boomed over the old speakers.  
  
"WELCOME, FINE LADIES AND BOYS TO THE START OF THE CAGE FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!"  
  
They looked up, and B smiled.  
  
"IT WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES, SO SIGN UP, GET IN LINE, AND WE'LL GET THIS THING GO'N!  
  
WINNER WILL BE GIVEN FIVE GRAND! YEA, THAT'S RIGHT-FIVE GRAND! SO SIGN UP, GET IN LINE, AND WE'LL SEE JUST WHO IS THE TOP FIGHTER, UP HERE IN THIS JOINT!"  
  
As the announcement ended, the four males looked at B, eyebrows raised and expecting looks on each dirty face.  
  
B rolled her eyes, and nodded. Then she got up, and walked over to the line forming at the gates of the cage.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk over, and also saw her withdrawal as Tama offered her a hand of cards. She obviously had good morals, even is she was just some human.  
  
As soon as B walked up, she seemed to make no waver in the line. Maybe Nappa and Radditz were just being weak after all, and she really wasn't that strong. If she were then people would have scattered, right? Or do they not recognize her, since she had been gone for so long?  
  
His head buzzed with questions, each demanding an answer. Finally, a voice in the back of his head spoke up, and asked, 'Why do you care anyway? She is obviously no match for you.'  
  
He growled, and answered, 'It is my duty, laid down by my father, to investigate this planet. She is questionable, there fore a threat of completing my task and returning home.'  
  
The voice, unable to reply, was silent.  
  
B stepped up as her voice was called on the speakers into the fighting cage, and the door was slammed behind her by one of the workers at the bar.  
  
She had figured she'd get herself into something like this, so she had brought tape to wrap around her hands and her wrists, starting at her knuckles.  
  
Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and she smiled as she looked at the man in front of her.  
  
He was a black man with a large afro with a pick sticking out of it, red, scuffed up boxing gloves, no shirt over his well-built chest, black pants, and Nike tennis shoes covering his feet. He smirked, his jaw moving around, chewing either gum or tobacco. He then proceeded to spit, and tried to stare at B with a scary look.  
  
B's eyes simply narrowed, already knowing that he was starting to underestimate her strength. She was going to kick his booty with a bang, and then everyone would see her for the awesome chick-fighter she was.  
  
Unbeknownst of her, Vegeta still sat in the corner, watching her, recording everything in the most incredible memory known to creation.  
  
She spat, copying her opponent, and then the bell rang.  
  
The man smirked, and tried to launch at her, only to be greeted by her slamming her knee into his stomach with the speed of sound itself. Spit flew from his mouth, and his eyes went wide like Radditz had when realizing the amount of power she must have. Then she twisted on her side, and quickly slammed him in the head with a slam from her other foot.  
  
He then fell, and she retreated some.  
  
She turned around, making both of them back to back. Just as he was about to stand, she closed her eyes, and threatened, "If you stand, I will defeat you. But if you can devise a way to come to me by not walking, I will let you try."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, wiping the blood from his mouth, head hung. Then he looked up at his opponent's back, and snapped, "Your back is turned, so how would you know?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he jumped at her, ready to punch her. Much to his regret, he hadn't remembered the fact that she was shorter than he, and as he tried to punch her in the back, she leaned down, and elbowed him in the stomach while his fist hit raw air.  
  
Blood spurted from his mouth once more, and before he could hit the ground again, B twisted around and kicked him in the head, and then pulled the fan move like before -see chapter 6- and then in that position, kicked him and then punched him two more times.  
  
The man was pronounced out, and rushed to a hospital.  
  
Oh-and by the way, after her warning, everything she did was at the speed of light.  
  
__________________________  
  
So, she really is that strong! How, and why?  
  
Keep reading, and you might find out!  
  
And I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner! We had computer trouble, and had to get a WHOLE NEW COMPUTER!!!!!!!!! This one's a lot nicer, but it's still a pain to have to learn how to type on a different type of key board. Talk about pain in the booty!  
  
Review pretty please!!!!  
  
-IHearVoices 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1 Before the Mistake

Chapter 8- Before the Mistake  
  
Before the mistake, my life was one adventure after another. I was paid to do a job where my life was constantly on the line, and I was committing crimes were punishment seemed inevitable and the worst punishment was always applied.  
  
That is, if you didn't get caught.  
  
One of the greatest skills my job demanded was to be an escape artist. My clients would not save my from some far away jail, so I had to get in and out as fast as possible, and as slick.  
  
But I was made for it-no, not only made for it-designed for it. I was made for the adrenaline, the constant surprise, and the hidden fear of knowing there was a chance I would never return. I needed it like the air I breathed, but suddenly, it seemed less important to me. I lost all need to keep myself supported to save others. Something I never did, but I did that time, and in all good conscience. Normally, I wouldn't care, as long as the person who got it promised to keep my planet and me safe. Otherwise, it was out of my jurisdiction. But I crossed the line, and put myself on the line more than I ever had before, and now I was stuck with my consequences. I could never again live a normal life, or go on a walk without constantly looking behind my shoulder.  
  
I was trapped as this wanderer, never to settle down. I could never be a mother, or tell all my secrets to close friends like most high school girls did. I could never get married, because if I was even given the hint that they knew where I was, I would have to flee again.  
  
I'm a coward now, running and hiding, like a small child with no where to go. I'm like the leaves that fly away when the wind comes and settle down for a while, over and over again, until I decay into the ground. I have nothing to truly hope for but to keep living. Who knows what I'm even living for? I have no family, and most of my friends are far away, dead or being punished for my decision.  
  
My decision-that's what it was; my decision to put others before my friends, before my life, before my work. I put them first, and got burned, and I would continue to get burned until I was dead and gone, or I was burned to death.  
  
I know that's such a gloomy way to look at it, but in a way, it is. On the bright side, all of the people are safe. On the darker side, the weight of keeping them safe still rests on my shoulders.  
  
So who could carry the weight after I was gone? I suppose no one. I can trust no one, so what's the good of telling others?  
  
It scares me to think that I'm being hunted down like an animal by an almost totally unknown foe. It makes me feel like a scared little child, afraid to look under the bed. But what was there to do? Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
In the mess of all this, I know one thing for sure: I made a decision, and I would die and go to hell before I back down on my decision. Because even if it may have seemed bad, I knew it was the right thing to do, and I would stand by that until the very end, come what may.  
  
You hear that, you stupid mafia?  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Big, big clues guys...trust me, this one small update is riddled with them! If you think you've figured it out, put what you think it is in your review for a chance to win...uhhh...well, nothing. Sorry!  
  
Review Please,  
  
IHearVoices 


	9. Chapter 8, Part 2: the Wall

Chapter 8 Part 2- The Wall  
  
I used to have a mother. She was beautiful, with long black locks and deep, black eyes with flicks of surprising green. Her hands were always so soft, like her smile. My father never even cried when he found her body in the court yard. Or, I never saw him cry, or even show much remorse. We never talked about her after that, mostly because I couldn't do it, and he seemed not the care, so discussing my pain with him was an empty idea.  
  
I cried so hard when she died. I felt as if a part of me were floating away, never to return, no matter what I did or tried. She was gone forever, yet I could feel her with me when I needed her the most, once I got over it.  
  
But I never really got over her. She was the reason I was able to be the tough, strong Prince I was to everyone else, the Prince my father was not ashamed of, and my people were not afraid to speak of as their Prince. Out of the prying eyes of the outside world, my mother was the one who told me stories when I was little of the great Sayian warriors, and most of all, the legendary Super Sayian. She was the one who was okay with me smiling, who taught me to laugh. The outside world didn't want a Prince who laughed or cried, or even smiled, but my mother loved me in a way most royal or elite mothers and fathers never would, not that my father did. My father was always the strong, defiant man that stood proud and tall always, but I always admired my mother for her ability to stay with a man like my father, and to always be so faithfully by his side always.  
  
We used to go to huge gatherings before the people, and my mother would always be there next to my father, sometimes even holding hands with him, or with his arm around her waist. On Vegetasi, these actions were considered weak, public showings of affections never shown by the upper classes. I remember laughing when I overheard my mother yelling at my father, one of the most feared men in the universe.  
  
"I'm a third class, Vegeta!" she had yelled, "And I always will be! I love you, and there fore I will not be afraid to show it to everyone else! I have stood for all of the other customs of royalty, but I will not hide my affection or feelings for my own mate!" My father had quickly backed down, saying that he would go along with this, but no other foolish third class nonsense. Truthfully, my father would have done anything for my mother.  
  
After she died, I had no one to come to, to laugh with. I had lost a part of me, never to return, that changed me forever. I was forced to become what my people and my father wanted: A strong, ruthless, proud being, and without anyone to laugh with when no one was around, I never got to, and never did.  
  
I never met another person I could smile around. Over time, without anyone close to me, I lost myself in a current of pure and utter lies and confusion. I was lying to myself, trying to save my mind, and my heart.  
  
While my father never showed remorse for my mother, I locked myself up in my room until my father burst through my door after three days, knowing I hadn't eaten and would probably die of starvation.  
  
The scariest thing was, at the moment, I didn't care.  
  
She was gone, my mother was gone, and I couldn't bring her back.  
  
My father had rushed into my room, only to see me with dark circles under lifeless black eyes, with a black, lifeless face. I was standing outside my tall window, staring down at the dark ground below. My ribs showed and I had bruises all over my skin. My shirt had lain on the ground in a crumpled heap, my armor tossed around the room. I wore nothing but pants, and my feet felt cold on the icy floor. "Vegeta!" he had shouted, but I never even blinked. Not even light flinted around in my eyes, and my father looked at me with more fear than I had even seen him show. "What happened to you?" He had demanded, reaching out to me. Suddenly I spun around out of his reach like wind, staring my father right in the eyes with my lifeless, deep black ones. "What do you want?" I snapped, "I" and then I collapsed, due to starvation and stress.  
  
The people never found out about this, since my father said anyone who saw or heard about it and said anything would be beaten to death. But my two personal guards now knew the truth about my only emotional break down, and my only show of emotions besides anger and hate, and it was the first showing of my inner demon taking over, my wall fully built.  
  
I built the wall, and it would never come down.  
  
And those people who killed my mother would die.  
  
I would kill them, and I would rip their beating, bloody hearts from their chest and crush it in my fist.  
  
I would make them suffer, as I did.  
  
This is my Wall.  
  
__________________________________________________ Okay, there's part two, but this is a compete give away. Just remember, both parts are not the part of views of the same character. I had a guess about it from AnimefanRikku, but I'm sorry to say that your guess about part 1 was completely off. Sorry! Anyone else who'd like to take a swing at it, try part 1 too! That's the hard one. This one is WAY too easy for my taste. Anywhatists, its updated, I hope you like it, cause it fits perfectly in with the story, so that I don't have to do a lot of flashbacks near the middle/end of the story. Note: this sucker's a long one, so be patent. I have notes and plans written for just about the entire thing, but not all the way. Let's just say I have about ten pages of notes to make sure I keep you on the edge of your seat and keep this thing actually entertaining.  
  
Much love always,  
IHearVoices 


	10. Chapter 9: Getting Back

Chapter 9- Getting Back  
  
Disclaimer: Listen, if I owned DBZ, I'd make the characters look better in the comics, okay? And I'd make the clothes cooler-and Vegeta wouldn't look so stupid when he appears on Earth. We would be a hottie with a body. So go away already, okay?  
  
After the night's excursions, B was already walking home, unknowing of the figures stalking her from behind.  
  
The night had been pleasantly enjoyable, from the fight to seeing her old buddies for the first time in years, but it had come to a sad end, and she walked home in silence, dreaming of the next time she would see her friends.  
  
She gazed up as she entered Satan City, and gazed up at the tall glittering buildings. It was so different, the streets and the great, important, clean city of Satan. Almost a strange name, really, since Satan was the king of hell.  
  
The streets were still a bit crowded with the normal late-night shoppers and workers. The city never was really quiet, and B smiled a bit as she watched a couple walk by, the boy's hand around his girlfriend's waist, with her head on his shoulder, and her arm around his waist. They seemed so in love, and her smile dropped at this in her own sympathy.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh fall air, and then opened them again, only to find herself somewhere else.  
  
The city was gone, and so were the people-all gone!  
  
She panicked, and quickly put her guard on.  
  
"You've gotten stupider, you know that, Jax?" a voice jeered from seemingly no where.  
  
She hissed. "Who the hell are you talking about?" She kept looking around, taking in her surroundings. Obviously a small, concrete room, no windows, a door to the left, maybe locked.  
  
"So you're insane too? How could you not know yourself?" the figure asked, as she emerged from the shadows. "After all, I was your partner."  
  
"Murico!" B exclaimed, and backed away as her old friend appeared, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Murico had spiky green hair that she tied back with a piece of ripped cloth, light purple skin, and brilliant deep green eyes that seemed to be swirled with light blue and purple. Her clothes seemed worn and ragged, but B hardly noticed, as she was captivated by the flaming hatred that emitted from her old friend's eyes.  
  
Murico smirked at B's astonishment. "Yes, I am alive, Jax, and I am here to kill you, on the behalf of my master."  
  
"Master? Murico, what happened?" B seemed to take a step back every time  
  
Murico took one towards her.  
  
"Your decision happened, Jax. You're selfish mistake." Murico hissed, and she threw a punch.  
  
B ducked, and moved to the side.  
  
"Mistake?" B spat, "I saved millions of lives, Murico"  
  
"And sent mine to hell!" Murico screamed, and her eyes narrowed, and turned totally black.  
  
B's eyes widened for a moment; it had been such a long time since she had seen those eyes, but she knew what they meant, and quickly built up her mental wall. Suddenly, Murico broke out laughing, her eyes still black. "You think I haven't trained, and yet you put up the same wall you've always had? I've trained for years to kill you, Jax!"  
  
Then B lost control, and she suddenly was flown through the air and crashed into the concrete wall, and then into the other. B's mind was spinning with pain and panic and confusion, but this was what had made her who she was in the past-the situations that were seemingly inevitable, and unable to escape, and her ability to get out of them.  
  
She quickly shut out the pain and confusion, and the wheels of her mind began cranking. Obviously, Murico had found the rift in her mental wall, so where was it? She found there was none; it simply wasn't strong enough. 'I have to figure this out!' she thought urgently, and then the answer came to her. Murico was controlling her body, there fore her presence was somewhere in her mind. Murico never lived her bloody life, or went through the trails she had to endure, no matter what the mafia had done to her. Nothing could truly measure up to B's suffering.  
  
And so, she channeled her darkest, bloodiest, most terrifying memories into Murico's mind.  
  
Murico screamed in pain, clutching her head and she collapsed to the ground in a heap of ratty clothes.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, her eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, her touch with reality slipping slowly.  
  
B got up, rubbing her head, now in control of herself.  
  
"You see, Murico? You may have been training, you life maybe hard, but my decision was right, and you never feel the pain I've felt, no suffer like I have. You will never destroy me." She declared, standing over her new enemy.  
  
Murico looked over at her, and whispered, just enough for B to hear through the memories flashing through her head, "I may be a coward to you, but someday, you will wish you had done what I had." And Murico collapsed.  
  
B snarled, "I will never lower myself to your level." and stalked off.  
  
Slowly, Vegeta emerged, and walked over. He lifted Murico up by her ripped collar, and hissed, "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Murico's eyes slowly drifted down to the Prince, and she smiled at him, her body still jerking and her mind still partly racked with the memories as she gazed at the body of a strong fighter.  
  
"I-I tell you, a-a-and y-yo-you he-help m-me?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
______________________________________________ If Murico is B's old partner, what did they work on together? Is Murico even human? What does Murico know, and will she lie? Who is Jax?  
  
All will be answered later, in Chapter 10, of Be Real! (And later chapters)  
  
So return to read my probably horrible-but still read by many-story! Don't worry, romance lovers, that comes later-MUCH later on, but it will be there!  
  
And, um, not to be all pushy or anything, but, DarkAngelB, why haven't you reviewed? You usually do-I mean, is everything okay?  
  
I'll update soon, promise!  
  
-IHearVoices 


	11. Chapter 10: Who's Jax?

Chapter 10: Who's Jax?  
  
Murico grinned evilly as she looked up at the strong Prince, a plan twisting in her physic mind.  
  
Vegeta held her up by the ragged collar of her shirt, and he gazed into the conniving eyes of the alien, and felt discomfort come over him. He had watched the fight quietly, and had assessed that this creature had the ability to read and control minds and bodies of others. The last thing he needed was a foreign alien using him to kill another. If he was going to kill someone, he was going to do it on his own accord-not because of some filthy user!  
  
He threw her to the ground, and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Murico cried, "What about your information? I can tell you anything you want to know about Jax!"  
  
But Vegeta didn't even stop. Murico leaped forward in a desperate attempt, grasping at his leg. Growling, Vegeta immediately kicked to the side and slammed the stubborn Murico into the concrete wall.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out, more fresh blood pouring from her mouth and a fresh gash opening up on the side of her head, dampening her green hair with the vile red.  
  
He snarled, and replied, "Do not touch me, you pathetic being." His gaze bore into her desperate eyes, and she felt a shiver go up her spine at his stone-cold stare.  
  
Murico coughed, and tired to sit up. She wiped the blood from her mouth, and said, "What makes you on a higher level than me?" then she coughed again, and wiped more blood from the side of her mouth.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he snarled, "As a matter of fact, I am much higher above!" he exclaimed, and slammed Murico into the wall again.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Sayians, you sniveling, conniving piece of filth!" he snarled, standing over the withering Murico, "You dare to try and use me! And then waste my time with your pathetic attempts! You're despicable, and you're lucky I'm not allowed to kill anyone on this pathetic mud ball!" Then he kicked her again, and stalked off, grumbling about stupid lower- class aliens.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway, looking around at all the pathetic humans in their perfect, yet mentally screwed over environment called school. It sometimes made him feel like an outsider, a scientist, watching strange creatures through plexi-glass. He hated all missions that had anything to do with hiding his true identity, and he was on one. Needless to say, it wasn't helping his mood lately; that and his hate of not knowing what was going on. A whirlwind of questions concerning the appealing blue-haired female spun around in his head like constantly changing, growing larger and confusing tornado. He shook his head and rubbed it, already feeling a migraine coming on. He slipped into the library, and sat down, leaning down and rubbing his aching head. As he nursed his confusion, he caught the words of a few teen boys sitting near by.  
  
"Dude, I could, like, look up your girlfriend and get all of her stats."  
  
"Stats? Like what?"  
  
"Like her grades since kindergarten, where she lives, when and where she was born-anything."  
  
"Cool! So how do we do it?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Vegeta heard one of them click and few times, type something in, and then double click again.  
  
"Okay, this is a program I installed on the main computer system of the school, right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So no matter what computer you go to, all you have to do is got to My Computer, click on shared files, then click on administrative, then click on the file titled 'Upper Faculty Only', and put in the password."  
  
"So, dude, what's the password?"  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Totally, dude."  
  
The smacked hands, and the other one replied, "Its 'Queer is dear, but chicks are hot'."  
  
"Whoa. I never would've guessed, dude."  
  
"I know."  
  
A smirk crept on Vegeta's face, and he sat up and looked at the computer in front of him. Perfect.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
It was cool and breezy as B walked home with a towel around her neck still in her gym uniform of extremely short shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a strange-shaped bun with her long, long hair, and a small portion of it from the very front was stuck to her face with sweat and the rest lying around her face.  
  
Taking the edge of the towel around her neck, she wiped some of the sweat off the side of her face, and sighed, "Wow, Coach really worked us today." She looked up at the sky as it slowly darkened, and wondered aloud, "I wonder what happened to Murico."  
  
"Oh, never mind her."  
  
B whirled around to see that Vegeta, again, had exercised his habit of turning up when she least expected it. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want? And what's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta smirked and walked closer until he was only inches away from her, their noses almost touching. B flinched back, which only made Vegeta smirk all the more.  
  
She stopped cold, totally frozen. He had never been this close to her! Her breathing completely stopped as he leaned closer, and whispered almost sensually in her ear, "I know who you are, Jax."  
  
Her confused feeling quickly switched to fear and panic.  
  
She jumped back, and demanded, "HOW?" Her eyes were wild. How could he have found out? She made sure to keep him away-or did she?  
  
"Simple." He said, walking toward her again. "I have acute Sayian hearing, so all I had to do is listen in on the right conversation, and then use the information."  
  
He come up close to her again, and said silently, "It's amazing what hacking programs can do."  
  
Her teeth clenched, and her eyes narrowed. Around them nobody seemed to notice anything, even though the sidewalk was becoming crowded in the busy city.  
  
Then suddenly, her panic became smugness.  
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
Vegeta stopped cold now, and hissed, "That you name is Jax-B, and you were the legendary space pirate, also rumored to be hired by many powerful organizations." She shrugged. "Thousands of people know that. How about my place of birth? My race? My parents? Got anything on that?"  
  
Vegeta paused, and then snarled. "Why don't you tell me?" he hissed.  
  
"Why don't you go find out yourself, if you're so smooth?" she spat back, and began to walk off until Vegeta grabbed her arm. She looked around at him, her eyes fierce and full of fire and emotion. He stopped, captivated by her eyes.  
  
B girt her teeth, and demanded, "What?"  
  
Vegeta quickly got out of his trance, and said, "I-I-I hate you!" then he ran off into the growing crowd of people.  
  
B watched him leave in wonder, and then started to run home. Whatever was going on, it was weird, and she wanted no part in it.  
  
________________________________________________________--  
  
Vegeta lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, eagle-spread. This was totally unreal to him, totally-well, wrong. He felt weak as he tried to sort out the strange feelings that were creeping into his mind. It seemed familiar, yet strange, like a long lost friend, just newly found. He toyed and played with the idea that this could be what human's called 'love' and then decided it was simply a weakness; a weakness that could screw his life over. And his hostility grew towards the blue-haired beauty.  
  
He yawned and rolled over, looking out his balcony doors at the dark sky. Because of all the street lights, hardly a star was seen in the night sky.  
  
'The stars are beautiful.' He thought, 'It's stupid of them to hide them. Beautiful-like B....'  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed, and sat up quickly. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked around. Why did he just think that? Okay, that was a violation of all Sayian thinking unspoken and written codes. What was he doing? Were these stupid humans rubbing off on him? How annoying.....  
  
He then yawned again, and fell back on his back, staring up at the plain white ceiling. He listened as Nappa got up, yawned, and walked across the hall to the bathroom to take a whiz before going back to bed. It was annoying to have good hearing during times like this, when you could hear another relieve themselves from another room across the hallway.  
  
He sighed, and tried to block out the sound with his thoughts. But he knew he was unsuccessful when he found himself thinking, 'Man, how much does Nappa drink? He hasn't stopped for the past thirty seconds.'  
  
He rolled his eyes, totally frustrated and disgusted with his thought; first about loving a possible human, the second about why Nappa has to pee so much.  
  
'He's still going?' he thought curiously, and then snapped out of it. Nappa was his teammate, maybe even a friend, and he was thinking thoughts of the strangest degree about him! What was wrong with him?  
  
He concluded that he was maybe going insane as he drifted off to sleep, but then his mind settled back on B, or Jax, or Bulma...no, wait, he liked Bulma better. It was prettier. It suited her, for her beauty...and her grace....and how she looked at him.....  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
As I promised, love begins to blossom! Review please! Sorry it took so long to Update!!!!!!!  
  
Love Ya' Always,  
  
IHearVoices 


	12. Chapter 11: So Much More

Be Real  
  
Chapter 11: So Much More  
  
Life is so much more than we see, than we perceive and pops in front of us. It is more complex and mysterious than we could ever imagine. But, then again, life is life, and it can be a simple thing. You breathe, you talk, you eat, you go to work and school, and you sleep, and get up again; a long monotone that seems to never be questioned. But I don't question life-I question fate, and destiny. Must these personified words decide what happens to me, and those I love? And if they do, what did I do to deserve this?  
  
-Jax _____________________________________________________  
  
"I backed my car into a cop car the other day  
  
Well he just drove off sometimes lifes ok  
  
I ran my mouth off a bit to much oh what can i say  
  
Well you just laughed it off it was all ok." Twirl, spin, stop, brush hair, and twirl off again. "And we'll all float on ok." Smile, lean forward, put on make-up. "And we'll all float on ok, And we'll all float on ok." Move upper body a bit, step side-ways, criss-cross, and stop in full-length mirror. "And we'll all float on any way well." Twirl and side-step into closet, switch shorts, grab a pair of flip-flops.  
  
"I bet you made it take every laugh down with that scam  
  
It was worth it just to learn (?)" Twirl, side-step in front of mirror, smile, twirl off again. "Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands  
  
Good news will work its way on all them plans  
  
We both got fired on the exactly the same day  
  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way." Walk to dresser, pick up brush, begin to brush out hair again and pull up in a messy bun. Grab sunglasses, and pull a few strands of hair down, that now fall around face. "And we'll all float on ok  
  
And we'll all float on ok  
  
And we'll all float on ok  
  
And we'll all float on alright  
  
Already we'll all float on  
  
Now don't worry we'll all float on  
  
Alright already we'll all float on  
  
Alright don't worry we'll all float on." Take towel into bathroom, dance around and twirl again, mouth words. "And we'll all float on alright  
  
Already we'll all float on  
  
Alright don't worry even if things end up a bit to heavy  
  
Will all float on alright  
  
Already we'll all float on." Make bed, laugh at new dance move in mirror, do one last check-up on makeup. "Alright already we'll all float on  
  
Ok don't worry we'll all float on  
  
Even if things get heavy we'll all float on  
  
Alright already we'll all float on  
  
Don't you worry we'll all float on  
  
All float on." Take one last check on appearance; turn off stereo, walk out, flip-flops still in hand. One morning of getting dressed during summer is accomplished.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The last few weeks of school ended, and the happenings of Vegeta's quiet unsuccessful plan were never discussed, and nothing of the nature was done again. Vegeta kept to himself at school and training, while keeping a watchful eye over the vixen he lived in the same house as him, but never did a thing. He had concluded long ago that he needed more information before acting. B, however, was busy pushing her nose into everything with the name 'Vegeta' in it.  
  
"Okay, computer, search for 'Vegeta-sama'." B commanded, staring angryily up at the large computer screen. Wearing jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with the picture of a fairy on it, and says below the fairy, 'Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth'. She leaned back in the computer chair, her feet up on the table and her finger nail in her mouth, biting it angrily, her other arm still across her chest. The computer replied in a female robotic voice, "Search Results for 'Vegeta- sama: Vegetables, Veggie Burgers, Home Cooking With Other Worldly Space Vegetables." "ARGH!" B exclaimed, leaping up. "That's the same results from last time!"  
  
"Would you like to repeat the search, or change your search key?" "NO! I mean, uh-try-oh, forget it!" B started circling, rubbing her chin. "There's got to be something that arrogant-"And she suddenly stopped, and a wide smile came across her face. "That's it. He's arrogant. And only some people could be as arrogant as he! How could I have forgotten him?" She yelled. Her eyes wild, her face lit, she exclaimed at the computer, her hands on the edge of the table and leaning over a bit, "Search for PRINCE VEGETA!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about the super short update!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just about to take a SUPER big turn with this story, and I'd like to do it one big chapter!  
  
Love Ya'll,  
  
IHearVoices 


	13. Chapter 12: The Quiet Things

Be Real 12 Chapter 12: The Quiet Things  
  
To say that all is well and the same as always would be a lie.  
  
Life changes, and so do feelings, and ways of life. Circumstances of all people around you change constantly in an almost blinding motion, that we no longer can believe that life is a constant monotone. As an example of these statements, I present the feelings of the Prince of Sayians, who has fallen to the workings of a feeling Sayians refuse to admit to having or do not subject themselves to; a feeling so obsolete in some cases that it has been called 'rare', and is said to be a special stance of mind, not possession or thing, but a true feeling. Much to the future astonishment and disappointment of the Sayian people, their Prince for which they are so proud to call their own, has fallen in its trap. The vixen said to have set this trap, or found herself haphazardly in the trap as well, is a genetically altered human, and a freak according to all government leaders and wise men. She is considered a danger to the empire, but yet the Sayian Prince has gone forward, claiming this woman for himself as his mate, and has killed men already who have objected in front of him. While this woman is considered a threat, she is also beautiful, a genius and extremely strong-the ideal first-in-line to Queen of Vegetasi. Critics the universe round have been brought to furious debates on this subject, of weather this mysterious, and probably dangerous woman is worthy of the crown of Vegetasi. So, we ask you, ladies and gentlemen alike, is this woman ready for the crown of Vegetasi, and the Prince of half the universe? Or as our Prince lost his mind to insomnia?  
  
-One year later, Space Press  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Orange, pinks and purples, blues, yellows and greens littered the horizon and sparkled with the dew of the morning. The clouds became visible with different beautiful shades of blue, and the wind blew almost rhythmically. You'd want to close your eyes to feel the wind, but then you'd see the horizon, and want to keep them open forever, just to watch the blazing array of colors in a way that only God could paint them. It was the only thing that brought a smile to the Prince's lips, and a feeling of clam to his normally stern senses. He felt like he was floating in a sea of utter calm and peace as he watched the sun rise and set every day, and let the wind play around his face. So far, while on this planet, he had found spring to be his favorite season of all time, with its colors and nice sounds. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't some softie-Freeze would probably start crying after his first spring sunset sighting-or a winter one-he hated the annoying birds chirping all the time, but some how the sunsets and winds of Earth just made him free. Away from the act, the past, just like time was standing still, breathless as him.  
  
Things had been changing so much lately. Like the changing seasons, his feelings had changed. This girl he lived with was strange, and he knew almost nothing about her, but something about the day that he was chasing her through the thick human crowds in the streets had jerked his perspective some how. As she had ran away, and he had grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him, he had looked into those endless blue eyes for the first time, for real this time, and had found himself falling into an unknown eternal bliss, if you could call it that. In truth, he wasn't even sure if it was bliss or hell itself, but it intrigued him, and suddenly he felt drawn towards it, like he was to watching the sun set and rise every day. He remembered how she had paused and loosened her grip for just a moment, making her touch soft like the wind. If this was what the human songs sang about, he could no longer feel scorn or contempt for it. It was amazing, mysterious, and challenging. It made him want to be with her always, and learn about her. He wondered late at night, while studying this new sensation, what had happened to his caution. It seemed as gone as the sun was after it set, and not a hint of it was left, nor did it return like the sun did hours later. He was ready and willing to jump off a cliff or soar above the atmosphere unprotected to find out what this change meant, and all about this girl.  
  
In all of this mess of questions, he collected the things he did know about this girl: She lived with him, across the hall in a room with light green, but not mint-green, walls. She went to his school, but was a year younger, so he only saw her in the hallways chatting with a select few other females. She was gone much of the time. She knew how to fight, physically and verbally. She loved chocolate, strawberries, cherry blossoms and small children. She never spoke about herself, and almost always wore a pair of ratty black converse shoes. She had long blue hair that she styled in normal and strange ways, such as the day she defeated his friends in the gravity chamber with her hair up in 'Sailor Moon buns' with the extra hair cascading down, which he found strange and stupid, and the other day she had her hair in a floppy loop at the back of her head with little strands in the front around the sides of her face, with a pink bandanna over the top of her head (she had been riding her bike around and her hair kept getting in her face). He also knew that she was considered a bit boyish by many humans, because she rode dirt bikes, fought and enjoyed getting dirty. That may seem like a lot to many, but to him, it was very little. Every day he found out something else about her! The different ways she smiled, and how her face flushed when she was embarrassed, or how she laughed differently at different times. These are probably trivial sounding to you, but to him everything counted, and was special; because he, the powerful teenage Prince, was falling in love with a girl-not next door, but right across the hall.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Begin Organism scans."  
  
"Yes sir." The alien nodded, and commanded to the alien beside him, "Begin Organism scans!" Both in official-looking uniforms, they obeyed their leader, hidden in the shadows in a rather large chair. The leader's mouth tilted into a slight smirk, and he leaned back some more.  
  
The room was large and metallic, with the leader and the two other aliens, who seemed to be a commander and his right hand man, were up on a high level, gazing over what seemed like a balcony over the thousands of workers typing away on machines, all leading up to one huge, towering monitor.  
  
The three men on the above level watched the monitor, as signs of the machine booting up the scanning program turned to little dots appearing everywhere on four round circles, each with a continent, or body of land out lined, with the shapes of South America and Europe on them.  
  
And as the dots continued to appear in the color red, other dots began to appear-yellow ones, blue ones, purples ones-but out of all the masses of colors, the most was red, and there was one single dot, right on the coast of Japan, that was gray.  
  
The Commander furrowed his brow at this, and wondered aloud, "Why is there a gray dot? No species are represented as gray."  
  
"Because, you fool." The leader replied, "Gray is the one color you come up with when you mix all of the colors."  
  
"I still don't understand, sir."  
  
The leader, clearly irritated even though you couldn't see his face, hissed, "Because, one of our main focuses is to find a genetically engineer hybrid, you idiot, and naturally, there is only ONE."  
  
"Howe come sir?"  
  
"After the first experiment they all got scared." The leader said, smiling evilly, "The genius scientists made a horrible, costly flaw. They captured a guinea pig without her consent, had her parents slaughtered, and took her away-all at the tender age of nine." He began to cackle evilly. "Then, they made her a killing machine, and expected her to obey them once she found out what they did!"  
  
His laughing echoed through out the room and escaladed, and he paused to say, "And, she slaughtered them all in a rage of blind fury, without thinking at all. A true killer-and I want her."  
  
The Commander, fear showing on his face at the thought that they were after such a creature, asked his leader, "Sir, um, why are we after such a threat? And how come no one else knows this?"  
  
The leader scowled. "I always have to fill you in, don't I? Well, apparently, she collapsed after killing them all, and woke up in a river of blood. She was covered in it-that and charred flesh. As she saw everything around her, and relived her deeds in her mind like a picture slide-show, she made herself lock away the killer, and left the planet.  
  
She wore the blood of her victims for days, until she landed on Earth, and wiped it off and put it all in jar, to remember. Then she made a vow, and slashed open her palms. She spilled her blood into the jar with her victims', as if she was washing her hands of this, and was starting over, but never forgetting. But me, I will awake that killer in her, and I will not be so naive. I will keep her on a very short leash, using her abilities to my wish."  
  
The Commander, breathless with fear, whispered, "Yes sir."  
  
The Commander was not afraid of the horrible killer as much as he was of his leader, and what his leader was going to do with the creature.  
  
Gulping, he decided life was short anyway.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
B walked outside, her flip-flops slapping against the sidewalk, and her fingers laced behind her.  
  
She gazed up at the tall buildings while the city bustled about her. Office workers pushed by, teenagers laughed and joked around in their cliques, people selling things on the streets shouted deals-particularly one quiet beefy man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth screaming about American New York hot dogs.  
  
B rolled her eyes as she walked by the man. Who was he kidding? Real New York hot dogs smelt a lot better than that! She'd had one herself when she was passing through there to Japan. Satan City was at its normal peak, for sure. Although it wasn't as bustling as Tokyo, Satan City wasn't too far behind.  
  
Things had been getting so weird lately. Vegeta could hardly stand in the same room as her without getting red in the face, Radditz couldn't stand in the same room as her without cracking up laughing, and Nappa would always zone out. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she had obviously done SOMETHING, right? I mean, how could all those morons act like that around her anyway?  
  
Much to her happiness, her computer scan had come up plentiful, and with plenty of pictures that were defiantly of her house guest. Nappa and Radditz even appeared in some of them! Apparently, they were good friends of Vegeta's, or should she say Prince Vegeta's, of the planet Vegetasi! She smirked as she thought of the amazing things she had been able to uncover. Although she had no idea why he could possibly be there on Earth, she was positive of whom he was, and she was going to get him in the morning-but in a good way, of course. After what she had done to his life so long ago, she couldn't hurt him too badly.  
  
She stopped, and looked up at the clear blue sky, tears welling up in her eyes. She had destroyed him so long ago-and those jokes she had made so many weeks ago-how could she? How could she have not remembered? How could she have not remembered her, and what had happened-her failure? How could she have not recognized that that was her son?  
  
As the wind blew her hair behind her, a single tear slid down her cheek, and she whispered to no one in particular, "Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry I didn't save her."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Of course, father, why would I not be?"  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair in front of the video cam on the lap top, his arm thrown casually over the top of his chair, his legs apart; shirt thrown haphazardly on his bed, wearing baggy black pants. On the screen was a stern man with a black beard, and fierce black eyes.  
  
"Hump," The stern man snorted. "Knowing you, you've killed the masses already."  
  
"Actually, father," he said, "I have yet to kill one."  
  
"What about the alien you reported?"  
  
"I let her go because you said I couldn't kill anyone."  
  
The man's face suddenly became more horrorific, and he shouted, "You bastard child! You should've killed her on the spot!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a mindless puppet to that damned organization!" He snarled, "The organization that is trying to take over our throne!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "So, that's the best they've got?"  
  
"Fool! That is the very least! They've got trained military-"His father trailed on and on.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and cut in loudly, "Fine, father, I will kill the annoying pest if I see her again. Now, good bye, I'll be at the pick-up point."  
  
"Don't you dare turn off this conversa-"  
  
Zip and he was gone.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and scratched his head.  
  
"Dads." He grumbled, and walked away from the computer.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I made it longer!!!!!! Sorry it took so long though!  
  
Review please! I super hope I didn't make this too boring. I was trying to make the transition from action mystery to romance mystery with a little action in between, you know? That last part with Vegeta and his dad was supposed to make Vegeta seem more normal, yet not normal. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Appearing

Be Real   
  
Chapter 13: The Appearing   
  
For years, the mafia "Black Cobra" has ruled the universe with a ferice grip, without coming out of the shadows. They have kept themselves secret to all but polictical and royal leaders of planets, solar systems, and large empires. They have effectively kept conrol of all with a slowly tightening, clenching grip. Planets are robbed and ruled with no freedom or right to even their very lives. Any being that openly, or secretively, oppresses them or are against them, are quickly elimiated with a swift, deadly word from their leader, who has never been seen by a nonloyalist and lived to tell the tale. Rumors fly about what a monster he is, for only a true monster could take over the galaxies like invisible, deadly snake. Only a truly vicious creature could destroy others with no guilt, in a heart he does not have. This is why we fight! To save our friends and families, our planets and solar systems, our homes and yes, even our own lives. To let this go, and to give up in the face of fear, would be the act of a coward, and one who would never give themselves for everything they know and love! Cowards, I say, are the epitionmy of our failures, our troubles and worries! But in every being, is the same thing: cowardice, and courage. Yet, it is up to you to choose your path. Will you take the road of cowardice, that leads to an unholy death, or the road of courage, of victory, and yes, even if it is the Lord's way, a holy, and worth-wile death? What is your road, my friends, my brothers and sisters? Yes, amoung us everywhere is their mescenaries, their loyals and sneaks. But they cannot kill us all, for we are a whole, and fighting, rebellion on the principals on simple, yet all important life! Join me, and my followers, and all of the others, willing to fight for what they want and believe! Fight this goverment, this dictatoriship, in promise of a new, better life for our future generations, and our planets!   
  
-Anarchist Space Underground Newsletter, last week   
  
The space ship crashed the ground, and the door zipped open.   
  
Out stepped the leader, an entroage of soilders   
  
behind him.   
  
Out stepped the devil, his spirit drifting near.   
  
Out stepped the hybrid's doom, unknowing, without fear.   
  
B walked outside, and sat down on the sidewalk. It was a pitch-black night, the stars barely peeking through with all the city lights. Capsule Corp. and an dark building, with not a light still on. Only the moon showed through the sky, and clouds drifted around.   
  
B sighed, and laid down on the sidewalk, her hair long hair everywhere, and her arms out casually.She wore a blue t-shirt that said 'NAVY- EXSILLERATE YOUR LIFE' across the front, and jean shorts. Her bare feet where covered in dirt from running around outside all day.   
  
"It's going to rain."   
  
B looked over, and watched Vegeta land neatly beside her.   
  
"How do you know?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"Because I can smell it." he replied, slightly annoyed. He crossed his arms and looked ahead, down the sidewalk to the street.   
  
There was a pause, and then the Prince said, "I know you know who I am."   
  
"Hmp," B grunted. "So, you bugged my computers?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Figures." B said, and looked slyly up at Vegeta, "You sayians always were a pain in the ass."   
  
Vegeta scowled down at her, and sat down, his back still straight in a Princely sort of way.   
  
"Sorry for the mom jokes a while back." B said, "I didn't know you were, well, you until a few days ago."   
  
"I don't need your sympathy." Vegeta spat, "Keep it for some other fool."   
  
"Fine, grumpy. I was just trying to be nice you know." B poked Vegeta playfully in his rock-hard side, and he swat her back softly.   
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
"Oh shut-up." she said, "You're so touchy about EVERYTHING!" She sat up quickly, facing him.   
  
"I am not!"   
  
"Yea, right!"   
  
"Really," Vegeta challenged playfully, "then why would I do THIS?" And he tackled her, and they went rolling around in the grass, jumping on one another, and punching and pushing-the whole nine yards of boyish wrestling-B even bit him on the hand when she couldn't get out of a head lock!   
  
They finally stopped, and both laid down in the grass on their backs, laughing and gasping for breath-even Vegeta, who laughed with a deep, warrior laugh.   
  
"Ah," B sighed. "That was fun."   
  
"Yes," Vegeta replied, "But you weren't really as strong as you were when you fought Radditz and Nappa. I was expecting more of challenge."   
  
B rolled over and propped her head up with her elbow in the grass. "Oh really?" she asked, softly, her blue eyes practically boring into his.   
  
"Yes." he replied in the same whisper, and rolled over to face her, holding up his head the same way.   
  
His heart raced as she smiled, and drew near.   
  
"You know," she whispered, "You've been acting really weird around me lately."   
  
"Have I?"   
  
"Yes," she answered, "And I think you have a little boy crush on me."  
  
'Caught', was Vegeta's first thought, until his mind formed a very sexy thing to say.   
  
"I don't think its just a little boy crush, do you?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
He smirked, and being a Prince and all, leaned in at the perfect moment and did what he had only dreamt of: he planted a kiss on that weird girl, and started making out with her on the front lawn of Capsule Corp.!   
  
It blew her mind to this very moment.   
  
She had made out with Vegeta on the front lawn.   
  
She had made out with him.   
  
Oh Lord.   
  
In one ear, and out the other, was what happened to every word ever spoken to her the next day.   
  
He was everywhere-she thought she saw him, but he wasn't really there; his voice echoed in the halls, and in her mind; he was everywhere, and no matter where she turned, no matter what lecture she was getting, ferice or simple and short, she processes none of it.   
  
And, as for Vegeta, he had a large, wonderful feeling in his chest ever since. He was proud, of course, because he got her, but he still had this huge weird feeling. It was totally unexplainable, and you couldn't put it in words if you tried. He felt like he wanted to know everything about her, and be around her all the time. He wanted to do it again, and take her away to his home, of all things. He wanted to keep her forever, and never let go.   
  
Not that he'd ever admit that even to himself.   
  
He leaned back in his chair at school, and looked up, and her face appeared on the white ceiling.   
  
"I'm going nuts." he whispered, and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Mr. Ouji!"   
  
He stared now, her face still up there, smiling.   
  
"MR. OUJI!"   
  
"Ah!" he cupped he ears from the loud sound, and barely escaped crashing to the ground. Accidently, he let his chair slam to the ground, and he cried out again at the loud sound.   
  
Nappa and the other boys sniggered, while some of the girls looked shocked or concerned for the only good looking boy in their class.   
  
"Shit," he hissed, and picked up his chair.   
  
"Mr. Ouji."   
  
"What?"   
  
He looked up, and dropped down in his chair again.   
  
The teacher's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you know where you're going after your last bell."   
  
"I thought I was going home." Vegeta smarted off, and crossed his arms.   
  
The teacher frowned, and he waltzed over to Vegeta.   
  
"Mr. Ouji," the teacher hissed, "You have yet to button up your shirt up all the way, wear your tie, respect any of your teachers, or pay attention in class!"   
  
the teacher then straightened up, and adjusted his tie. "I will see you in detention, Mr. Ouji."   
  
He then walked off, back straight and all.   
  
"Man, he is such a closet fag." Raditz whispered.   
  
"Try idiot human bitch."   
  
Raditz laughed.   
  
It was late that night, and the space ship landed quietly in the middle of an open desert.   
  
"It's cold." one soldier whispered, and rubbed his scaley arms.   
  
"Yea." the other agreed.   
  
They patrolled the area, and then sent in the report for the main ship to land, and waited.   
  
Slowly, it decended from the black night sky, tinted with white stars, and a large moon.   
  
It was huge, black ship, shaped in a strange set of connected orbs, and when it landed, doors slid down and soldiers piled out, running out of the ship.   
  
All in black with the most high-tech equipment know to any living thing, they marched off in search of the hybrid.   
  
The dark night set in, followed by the wonderous colors. Vegeta sat and watched the sun as it set again, crouched down ina dark-looking position, his arms crossed on top of his knees. His eyes were red with sleep marks underneath, marking his days no sleep at all. He blinked, a thing of chance, since he was about to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, and as the forest was shrouded in darkness, he finally felt more at home. The darkness had always been his familiar, something he could feel comfortable in. This was most likely, scitifically speaking, caused by the fact that Vegetasi had much longer days, 32 hours to be exact, with over 20 hours of it during the night. Ever since he was young, Vegeta would climb out his window, crawl to the roof of the castle, and look over the desert dunes that soon reached the lush forests and quiet villages.   
  
Unlike humans, sayians were not mostly inactive by night. On the contrary, they were usually very active at night, since sayians were part decendants of nocturnal beings, and as Vegeta stared into his familiar colors, he felt more like he was at home, instead of on Earth, sitting ina tree, thinking of a girl.   
  
She was amazing.   
  
Between being so beautiful, and having affection for only him, she was a much better pick than all the sayian woman lined up in perfect lines, ready with greedy intentions to marry into the royal blood line. Vegeta had no intent of even giving these foolish woman a single thought, and instead drifted off to the blue-haired beauty.   
  
She was strong, smart, graceful, pretty-what more could be want in a queen? Who could not respect such power? And the offspring they would make-they would be child protuges'! How could his father refuse the idea of having strong grand children, no matter how full of pride about heritage as he was? The old man would have to eventually give in, and Vegeta would win!   
  
Prideful and tired, Vegeta got out of his gloomy position, and started off back to Capsule Corp., where his future queen slept only across the hall.   
  
I know, I know! I need to update more, and faster! My goal is to finish this baby by the end   
  
of June (it'll be that long). Hopefully, it will be, and I'll be better about writing it all!   
  
Sorry!   
  
-IHearVoices   
  
P.S.-Starting a new fanfic on the side you guys might find interesting, since its all about   
  
Trunks, and I've also started a Naruto. FYI: Any goths or punks out there that think Trunks is hot? Then check out my new Trunks story "Gothic Boy" Once I post it!!! FYI2: I'm going to write the ENTIRE Gothic Boy story before I start posting, so it might be a while. 


	15. Chapter 14: All Downhill

Be Real   
  
Chapter 14: All Downhill   
  
BAM   
  
Shift, shuffle.   
  
That was all the sound needed to awaken the prince. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. He first thought '_mouse_', but he didn't smell one. He sniffed, and his coal black eyes darted from corner to corner.   
  
Click.   
  
His head turned to the right in the blink of an eye.'_The hallway_.' Soundlessly, he climbed slowly out of bed, and began to approach his door. With the greatest delicacy, he slowly opened the door.   
  
Creeeeeeeekkk.....   
  
He stopped, and then tried to do it slower. His feet couldn't be heard on the soft, white carpeted hallway-not even by his own ears. The first thing he noticed was her door-it was slightly ajar, letting moonlight spill into the dark hallway from her tall windows. He stepped with caution, and slowly peeked through the door.   
  
He had a good view of her bed from there, and his eyes bugged at what he beheld. Three soldiers, each adoring the black uniform and numerous weapons. One knelt by B's bed, carefully injecting a serum through a long, thin needle. Another stood gaurd over the window, and the third, which was probably supposed to be watching the door, was currently staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Idiots." Vegeta hissed, and then smirked. Time to try out the ol' silent killing, hm? In the blink of an eye, he raced forward and punched the soldier staring at the ceiling sqaure in the nose, lodging his nasial bones into his brain and instantly killing him. He then raced back to his place behind the door. Before, the door was only a crack, so he did have to push it open and partly closed, but he was so fast, none of the soldiers noticed he had come and gone. Vegeta was about to pounce again, but decided to wait. Thirty seconds had passed when the soldier he had assulted fell to the ground. The soldier by the window, now alarmed, jumped around and gasped at his fallen comerade. The soldier administering yet another serum looked up and then went quickly back to his work; the quicker he was out of here, the better. Fear had setteled in, so Vegeta quickly took out the man administering the serum, and then the man gaurding the window. Happy with his mission, he walked in cautiously, and picked B up out of her bed.   
  
"Where do you think you're going, lover boy?"   
  
He darted around, and saw the scum from before.   
  
Murico.   
  
She had an arrogant smirk on her face, and was totally clear of all wounds. The alien now had longer green spiky hair, that she now pulled up in pony tail, leaving the front portions of hair around her face. She now dressed in the clothes of her race, the Amphifibi, and had long, vampire-like nails. Her scars still remained, but she seemed much better (like _that's_ a good thing). Then Vegeta's eyes looked down and saw the thick metal rings around her ankles.   
  
His eyes trailed back up to her and he mocked, "Still a slave to your greatest enemy? Tisk tisk."   
  
She snarled. "How would you know anything about that?"   
  
He shrugged. "Being the prince of a powerful race has its advantages."   
  
"Right." she hissed. She began to circle him. "So, lover boy, how does it feel to be sucking faces with the one you've sworn to kill?"   
  
"What the hell does that mean?"   
  
She stopped, and then laughed evilly. "You idiot! You say you're race is powerful, but it is nothing but a tick on a dog's back compared to Black Cobra! To think, you're so arrogant and prideful, and yet you stand before me, unknowing of the MONTHS I spent tracking you and my idiot partner, the months I spent planning your deaths! The MONTHS I spent contemplating just how delicious your response would be when you found out about your little girlfriend!"   
  
She broke out in hystericle laugher.   
  
"Explain yourself!" Vegeta shouted. He detested being laughed at!   
  
She stopped, bit her lip, and then looked at him for a moment. Shaking her head with a horrible smile on her face, she walked toward Vegeta. Her head tilted, and she held his chin in her fingers a moment, studying his rocky features. Then she leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.   
  
"She is the murderer of your Mother-Jax, of the Silent Killing Alien Assassin Corps."   
  
His eyes grew wide, and he almost dropped her out of shock. His mind spun, and he reeled at the thought of it. Shuddering and shaking, he looked down at B's comotose state.   
  
"Kill her." Murico snapped, licking her lips, her eyes wild in anticipation. "Kill her! You said you would. Make her suffer! Make her suffer for both of us!"   
  
Vegeta looked up at her, and then slowly down at B. "Kil her?" he asked. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to kill anything....but....her.....B....but, his mother....   
  
Frustrated, Murico screamed, "Look! Either you do it, or I do!" She rushed at Vegeta, and suddenly, he punched her and jumped away.   
  
"I...I...." Scrambling for words and actions, he did the only thing he could: jump out the window.   
  
Glass flew everywhere as he ran through the window, and then leapt from the balcony. He ran away as fast as he could.   
  
"Hello Murico."   
  
Suddenly Murico's face fell, and she turned to see a Black Cobra soldier.   
  
"We had a deal, Murico."   
  
"No...no...." Murico began to scramble away, until finally the soldier caught her, and held her high by her neck and disappeared.   
  
Vegeta landed swiftly and just kept running, his shock and embarassment and depression pulling him everywhere. He felt like he was in an unending delimma. If he killed her, his mother would be avenged.   
  
But if he didn't kill her, her mother would go unavenged-but she would still be alive.   
  
He stopped cold, a decision suddenly upon him.   
  
"No!" he shouted, as he stopped in the middle of a wide, vast forest. "How can you make me choose? My pride, over..." He looked down at B in his arms in her comatose state, and whispered, "Her." He feel to his knees, and set her down beside a tall oak tree.   
  
"How can you make me decide?" he repeated quietly, but there was no reply from B. Then his eyes grew wide, as images from the time in her bedroom came rushing back to him. "The drugs!"   
  
Quickly, he picked her up and flew off back to Capsule Corp.   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"She'll survive."   
  
"That doesn't answer my question."   
  
"She had three foregin drugs put in her, one numbing, one to put her in a temporary coma, and one to weaken her strength."   
  
"Will her strength come back and the numbing subside?"   
  
"We've already gotten rid of the numbing, but her strength will take a few days, at the least."   
  
"All right."   
  
The doctor walked off, his white coat billowing behind him. The room, a vibrant white, was the size of a normal bedroom, and in a glass case with wires and tubes entering it, laid a girl with long blue hair, porclien-like skin, and curved features. She was like sleeping beauty, and as the three boys watched her, they could just imagine sucking faces with her (that's the stupid way of saying kissing her).   
  
Nappa paced, Radditz lounged on a near by worn-out sofa, and Vegeta sat in a chair right next to her glass case. Each boy was angry, worried, and, well, you know-all at the same time. Nappa picked up a ball with his rough hands, and threw it against the wall, careful not to let his anger affect the ball's impact on the wall (he didn't want to blow a hole through it).   
  
"You think she found some sick pleasure in it all?" Radditz asked, breaking the silence. He, unlike Vegeta and Nappa, was totally casual about this. He had lived through alot worse, so this partly bored him-but what bothered him, if anything did, was that she knew.   
  
"Which part?" Nappa asked, and threw the ball at the wall again. Vegeta's eyes darted over to Radditz.   
  
"I mean, she knew the whole time." Radditz explained, "she knew who Prince Vegeta was, she knew she had killed his mother, and yet she had no shame in acting like she never did and leading Vegeta on. It's kind of sick, isn't it?"   
  
Vegetasi was a planet of cruelty by human standards, but no matter the number of warriors and other men they slaughtered, there was nothing more sickening than playing with their mates, their emotions, or whoever they may be interested in. It was looked upon as whorish, and most sayians were put to a painful death for it. Sayians were not attached to their feelings because they can make battle too complicated, and even determine the victor. However, when mates were concerned, the universe thought they used them simply for breeding. Truth was, mates were long-time partners. It was not unheard of two mates fighting together, if not popular. When a sayian chose a mate, it was with the greatest precision and planning, another reason why arranged matings were not allowed. To decieve one's mate or one's interest was one of the lowest crimes commited, along side treason.   
  
There was a pause, and Nappa simply rolled the ball around in his hands, not looking up. Suddenly, Vegeta roared and blew up the table beside B's glass case. Radditz hardly jumped, and Nappa only looked up for a moment.   
  
After another long pause, Nappa said, "All the more reason to torture and kill her before the kingdom."   
  
Then he left the room, the door swinging behind him.   
  
-   
  
So, will they kill and torture B on Vegetasi, let her live, or is there something more to it? What's going to happen to Murico? And what is the Black Cobra going to do next?   
  
Review please!   
  
-IHearVoices 


	16. Chapter 15: Death

Be Real  
  
Chapter 15: Death  
  
"Destroy-destroy and kill every thing you find! This planet shall be wasted, the Prince captured, his gaurds beaten the death, and the hybrid snached up to be examined and then killed! Heil Mokura! Heil Black Cobra!"  
  
The crowd roared, and the plan was sealed.  
  
The blood red harvest moon looming above the planet would tell of the blood shed that would come, and the death of all traitors and opposers of the Black Cobra Mafia.  
  
All would die.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Colors swirled and rushed as she slowly opened her eyes, and gazed around the room. She quickly sat up, and looked up though the window. The moon was high and orange, telling of the red it would turn tomorrow (its the harverst moon). Dressed in a hospital gown with blue bed head, she was hardly a beauty queen. From days and days of sleeping and not eating, she was even more skinny than usual, which didn't help. She gazed around again, her eyes more focused now, and saw Vegeta in a deep sleep in a chair next to her bed and Radditz napping on the worn couch. Her brows furrored in confusion.  
  
"Where the hell's Nappa?"  
  
"Behind you, whore."  
  
She quickly looked to the left, and saw Nappa there, standing in partly shadows.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a whore?" She hissed at him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
He never took her gaze off her. Too angry to speak, he looked down at the sleeping Prince, and said, "He's been awake for over a week straight waiting for you to wake up."  
  
His eyes shot back to her, and he sneered, "But I know my Prince. He is strong and nobel, prideful and smart, but he would never give you your proper punishment."  
  
"What?" she asked, now standing up, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Nappa ran up to her and swung a fist, which was quickly caught by B, and she hissed, "What, the, hell, are, you, babbling, about?"  
  
Nappa roared, and smacked her, but she didn't even fidget.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, why don't you enlighten me anyway?"  
  
Nappa's face was tiwsted in anger and frustration, and she let his fist go.  
  
"You whore!" Nappa shouted, "How dare you lead on my Prince, when you are the murderer of his mother? What sick phene leads on the son of the woman she murdered?"  
  
B's face turned from confusion to horror. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Oh!" he shouted, "So, you admit it now, whore?" He quickly tried to hit her again, until she dashed away.  
  
She looked around wildly, and shouted, "No! Nappa! I didn't!"  
  
"So you're a LYING WHORE now, are you!" he shouted, and tried to swing at her again.  
  
Realizing this was going no where, B made her move.  
  
With amazing speed, she suddenly appeared behind Nappa. His eyes bugged in shock, and she said, "I'm sorry, Nappa. Tell Vegeta I'm sorry too, and that she was lying." Then she quickly karate-chopped his vital vein in his neck, knocking him out instantly.  
  
She quietly landed on the ground, and stared sadly at Vegeta. She walked over to him, and kissed him silently on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Then she quietly tip-toed out of the room.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"I-I-I...I don't know, my prince!" "FIND HER!"  
  
Radditz scrambled out the door, pulling his pants on as he ran off. Nappa simply sat there, pride broken.  
  
"What's your problem?" Vegeta sneered at him. Nappa was sitting off in a chair in the corner, eyes glued to the floor, a look of sheer failure across his face.  
  
"I have failed." he said quietly, and then slammed his foot through the marble floor. "I FAILED YOU!" Growling, he got up and punched the wall, clearing both layers of dry wall.  
  
"Stop it, you'll attract humans." Vegeta hissed. Nappa clenched his fist and hissed back, "I no longer care about these stupid humans. They can all burn in hell!" Then he kicked the wall, breeching both layers of dry wall again.  
  
"I said STOP IT!" Vegeta roared and knocked Nappa to the floor. "You may be upset, but that is NO reason to disrespect me!" He yelled, and kicked Nappa while he was still on the floor. "Now get up and look for her."  
  
Nappa quickly got up, and bowed, his fist on his heart. "Yes, my Prince. My greatest apologies."  
  
He walked to the door, and then stopped and looked at him. "May I speak before I leave, sir?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Before she left, she told me to tell you, 'I'm sorry-she's lying.'"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Yes, my prince."  
  
Dainty fingers slipped a few coins into a phone booth, and then punched the numbers.  
  
Brriiing....Brriiinng.....  
  
"Oni gatchi?" (Hello?)  
  
"Oni gotachi, mes a nn Jax." (Hello, it's Jax.)  
  
"Mes a nn u Jax? Higku?" (It's Jax?/Is it really you, Jax? Really?)  
  
"Lee." (Yes.)  
  
"Oh! Mes a nn Burundu!" (Oh! It's Burundu!)  
  
"Lee, eii gotin." (Yes, I know.)  
  
"So, mes ann a Triphixis me nee?" (So, why are we speaking Triphixis?)  
  
"Me nee so kokto iee an Earthen moku, iee nee so kutokue mofu en toku." (Because I'm on Earth and I don't want anyone to be able to understand us, including the mafia.)  
  
"Yein mofu lendraana kokopoy a Triphixis menn nee?" (Doesn't the mafia have leaders who speak Triphixis?)  
  
"Darin. Moruna toku no joun." (No. I checked.)  
  
"So, mouonu kokorororu miekei? Yeqien sesmen oklo." (So, what's up? It must be something important.)  
  
"Yeinna mofu-morouka denin mekwa lokena mwalamnaka, ra kuquan. Mokurin ta jockqiba?" (It's the mafia-the time has come. I told you, rember?)  
  
"Lee. Haitypien moroporoku likenu." (Yes. I'll see you then.)  
  
"Mooki gatchi." (Good bye.)  
  
"Mooki gatchi." (Good bye.)  
  
"THAT STUPID WOMAN!"  
  
Vegeta cursed and shouted as he tore through the capsule corp. grounds, destroying anything and everything in his way. The Professor and his wife were away, but none the less, the employees were in a state of distress and horror as they watched their precious research burn, crash, and explode. A single vein protuded from Vegeta's head as he searching, growling furiously and using all of the restrain he had left trying not to kill the frantic workers.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
She wasn't here.  
  
And he was pissed and frustrated.  
  
Kami help Earth.  
  
On another side of the planet, a redevous was being performed.  
  
"Elanie Rodgers."  
  
"May I see your passport, please?"  
  
A woman with sleek brown hair casually pushed her sunglasses up on her head, and looked at the airline worker with bright blue eyes. She then dug through ehr purse, and gave the woman a navy-blue passport booklet.  
  
The airline employee behind the counter opened it and scanned it, looking at the picture of the woman and all of the credintals on her-her age, nationality, and all. She then flipped a page over, stamped it, and said, "You're all clear, Ms. Rodgers. Please proceed to gate thriteen."  
  
The woman smiled, and grabbed her passport. She shoved it back in ehr purse as she walked away, and glanced at the large screen above that listed all of the flights in kanji.  
  
FLIGHT 226-GATE 13-ENGLAND  
  
Ah, destination number one.  
  
She hung a right, and then got in line. The airline worker in front of the gate checked her passport and ticket, and then let her by. "Elanie" smirked, and pulled her sunglasses off of her head, and shook her long brown hair like a Herbal Essescenses commercial.  
  
After stepping onto the plane, she looked at each airline attendant, quickly memorizing them, and glanced at all of the passengers as she walked past them to seat 66R. She found the seat, and slipped in next to a man wearing a suit with a pair of small, sqaure black glasses perched on the lower part of his nose, and reading a Time magazine. He had buzzed black hair, and his red tie was pulled loose from the white shirt.  
  
"I'm curious." he suddenly said, with a charming english accent, and without looking up.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Did you have to make it brown?"  
  
'Elani' smiled at him, and elbowed him. "Why did it have to be buzzed, Jasper?"  
  
He frowned comically, and shrugged. "Felt like it."  
  
She smirked, and replied quietly, "Yakunu senoto ni, miu keru." (You're stupid, you know that?)  
  
"Lee. Asunwa keecho wa, miu kerk." (Yes. It's in my charm, you know.)  
  
She laughed.  
  
Black Cobra, however, was as impatient as Vegeta.  
  
In a matter of hours, Cobra destroyed two countries, including all their inhabitors.  
  
The question was, why didn't the world realize it yet?  
  
Hey Ya'll!  
  
Yes, yes, I know-its been, what, three months since I've updated? Well, I've currently been into Naruto, and its taken up much of my time. Plus, school is back, and I now have not only homework and studying, but a social life that needs grooming. So, updates will not be a steady flow, mind you! Either way, enjoy what you've got, hopefully you're even still reading!  
  
Love Always,  
  
-IHearVoices  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
